


Riding Through This 'Wave'

by TokioMisa



Series: Humans, Hunters And Hybrids Oh My! [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Badass Mark Tuan, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute Mark Tuan, Drama, Fluff, Human Mark, Humans, Hunters, Hybrid Jackson Wang, Hybrids, M/M, More tags to be added, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: So what happens when a blind man-He's notHe's not?No...he's not
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Humans, Hunters And Hybrids Oh My! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098416
Comments: 87
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at it again guys! Already writing the first chapter and should be out later today! If it doesn't then my headache got worse and I had to rest. But stay tuned!

By the way, the summary, if you couldn't tell is a hint. A big hint. He's not.


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness. Warmth. Love and affection. The feeling of being whole. Of belonging. Of home… of pack…

Their voices. Their auras. That moment is ingrained into him. Where he felt so light and surrounded with their touch and laughter. Where he could hear them smiling and were so excited to be reunited. To be together.

All before it turned into a nightmare. One that reoccurs every night. One that he can’t even picture in his mind what had happened because so much was going on at once. And one can only obtain so much when blind. Where you can only see darkness and auras moving about. 

Mark always had moments that he wished he could’ve seen but now he’s starting to realize that there’s so many more moments that he wished he could unsee---

Like the look of sadness on his hyung’s face when he had to tell him what happened…

He recalls jolting awake, gasping in air as his body convulses upwards before he finds he can’t move. Darkness is his vision as his heart skyrockets while he tries to reach out.

Bummie?

Gaga?

Yugyeom?

Bammie?

Jinyoungie?

Youngjae?

Danny?

But he can’t move, something’s holding him down. He can’t grip anyone’s hand. He can’t feel anyone’s fur. He can’t feel their aura. He can’t hear them calling out his name. 

A whimper escapes him as he can feel the anxiety building and building. He’s gonna have an attack. His breathing is already becoming shorter. His lungs feel like ice and his heart is beating so fast against his ribcage---

Hands touch him as they work to undo whatever is holding him down.

“It’s ok...everything is ok…”

Who is this person? He’s never heard their voice before. He’s never felt their aura before either but wait, why can’t he see their aura? He could always see auras in the darkness.

“You’re almost out, hold on,” the voice continues and Mark can soon move his arms.

He grabs a hold of the person and clings as he sits up.

“Wait, it’s ok. Let me get your legs out first.”

The voice was calm despite how Mark felt as hands worked to free the bindings around his ankles. Mark finds himself taking in a gulp of air as the weight is off of him and the warmth of the body before him seeps in. He can hear the sound of a monitor now. It’s beeping. Sounding just like how his heart is still going fast. Little tugs like pinpricks are felt in his one arm each time he tries to move it. 

Where is he? 

“You must be scared to wake up all alone aren’t you?”

Mark listens to the voice talk, unaware that he’s calming down as he focuses on them.

“Or is it always like that since you couldn’t see?” 

“I-I’ve always been blind. I was born that way…” Mark trails off as he still doesn’t understand why he can’t see this person’s aura.

It’s not until he’s calmed down more and moves his head that he feels a material over his eyes. It was so lightweight that it was barely felt. Like it was made that way to feel like a part of his face. 

“Hey now, take it easy,” the person stops him from reaching up to take it off.

“Where am I? Why does it sound like I’m in a hospital? It smells like one.”

The person chuckles softly as hands gently take out the I.V. and things connected to his arm.

“It’s not a hospital but your senses are still very much heightened I see for a human.”

Mark stills. Did that mean the person he’s talking to isn’t? 

“I don’t understand…”

His head feels a bit fuzzy as he tries to recall what happened prior. He had a strange dream though. A nightmare. Where it went from so happy to hell in a matter of seconds. But surely it was just a dream right? 

“After what happened to you I’m not surprised things are still unclear for you at the moment. But don’t worry, it’ll come back to you soon.”

Why does this person beat around the bush? Trying to be so gentle like he’s preparing him for something. 

“Your vitals are all good and you’re as healthy as ever. Not a scratch on you anymore either thanks to the fox...well he did a lot more than just that but…” he pauses as another chuckle comes forth, “You’ll ‘see’.” 

Mark frowns. Jinyoung healed him? Wait, that was in his dream. Where Jinyoung healed Yugyeom and Jackson. So he healed him too? But from what? 

Pain jolts through his mind and he hisses as he grabs his head. He can recall a blast of energy like an explosion. Propelling him away where grass and dirt met his hands. That ringing in his ears along with people talking...cries from many...burning sensation...someone touching him...someone roaring--

There’s a loud noise of a door slamming against the wall before a familiar voice is heard,

“Mark!” 

Hyung?

It’s then that Mark recalls the moment he saw something. Even though it was blurry and out of focus he remembers seeing grass, seeing the dirt beneath his fingers. Of little pebbles before a hand. The same hand touching him now. Where he remembers a face as they’re calling out his name. Urging them that they had to move. 

The material is moving from around his eyes, falling from his face and Mark’s eyes naturally blink to adjust as the light hits him. Slowly, blurry and a bit unfocused like back then. But then that face was serious and full of concern. And now...now that face looks at him with such a raw expression. One that is trying to be strong for him. One that knows the many hardships ahead.

“Hyung?” Mark says out loud as the face becomes clearer and clearer.

Suga doesn’t say anything but he nods, watching how it clicks in Mark’s eyes. Where his curious and full of light eyes realize that the dream he had, that the nightmare it turned into...was real. 

And like a camera reel, Suga watches as Mark’s expression slowly changes from shock, to not wanting to believe it, to sorrow and then pain. The tears forming and beginning to fall as he chokes up,

“Hyung...no...it can’t...what happened?....Where are they? They’re here right?”

Suga’s silence says it all. Seeing how he’s having a hard time himself in saying it. This moment was one of the first Mark ever got to see and it still haunts him. Just like when his brother finally tells him the truth,

“They’re gone, Mark. They took them.”

Mark shakes his head, the tears blurring his vision once more as a sob is ripped out. As he collapses forward but Suga is quick to hold him in his arms. Trying to keep him from hitting the ground. From shattering completely…

But the sounds he lets out. The names he cries out for tell Suga there’s nothing he can do to keep Mark from falling apart.

A gasp is heard before Mark jolts up from sleep. The same dream. Every night it happens and every time he can never ‘see’ it. He can only feel it while surrounded in darkness. 

Running a hand through his hair to move it from where it stuck to his face, he can already feel the cold seeping in from his sweat soaked clothes against his skin. 

A shaky laugh escapes as he curls forward into himself. As his emotions are too strong and all over the place. As he feels it turn into tears and silently fall to the bed.

“Bummie...guys…I’m sorry…”

Two years. That’s how long it’s been. Two years of searching. Two years of wondering where they are. If they’re still alive. If he’ll ever find them. Two years of getting used to no longer being blind. It’s still weird to him. Where every day now when he wakes up and he can see, it’s like a shock to him. Like how he looks into the mirror and sees himself but he just feels empty inside. He doesn’t feel like himself. Just a shell of himself and having an out of body experience. And yet the pain is still real. It’s what grounds him. Reminds him that he’s alive. That he can’t give up yet. That he needs to keep looking. That he can’t stop until he finds them.

The sound of running water greets Suga as he enters the small living space. A sad smile appears as this was a normal routine. Where Mark would get up at this time and hop into the shower. Suga used to be around when Mark would wake up from his nightmares but it got to a point where Mark told him to stop trying to comfort him during them. That nothing was going to help him until he found his pack again. Until he could save them. It pained Suga to walk away as much as watching the nightmares taking place. But he obliged his little brother and would make sure to do his rounds around this time. Seeing where their next stop would be. Trying to find another lead they could follow that’ll bring them closer to finding the others.

Letting out a breath of air, Suga puts his keys down on the table next to the katanas propped up against the chair. Mark has gotten very good at handling weapons with Suga’s training. He’s become a fine hunter in fact and Suga wants to say he’s proud but he knows Mark has only pushed himself this far because of such circumstances. That Mark became stronger and is still trying to become stronger so he can help his pack that he might never find again. 

Feet stop before the bedside table where he feels his heart tug. It’s the photo he managed to grab that day. From one of the broken picture frames that had fallen during the chaos when the wolves had come. A photo that Mark keeps close to him as you can tell from all the crinkles and worn edges. A photo of everyone together, even him huddled together like a big happy family. 

Suga wishes he would have smiled then instead of his normal grumpy expression because back then he had a lot of happy moments. Even with the kids pranking or being too loud. Or Vector pestering him and going head to head. With Vivian demanding everyone eat dinner together every night. He misses those times. 

“I promised you, Vector...and yet I couldn’t…”

The sound of the water stops running and Suga is quick to put the photo back down. He needs to be strong. He needs to keep going as well. They can’t give up no matter if hope seems lost. No matter how much time may pass. 

“Anything?” 

Suga looks to the bathroom door to see Mark standing there drying his hair off. He’s already become a young adult. How he grew so much in just two years.

“Nothing yet. I’m still waiting on Jhope to give a signal.”

Mark hums in response as he continues getting dressed. Suga watches the towel being lowered from his hair and catches sight of the collar that Mark still wears. Still claiming to be Jaebum’s omega. His mate. Where he hasn’t stopped loving him for a single second. No matter how many times Mark has changed his hair color. Has put on contacts or changed up his attire and played the part to try and get closer on finding answers. 

“That last one led to a dead end as well so I’m beginning to see a pattern here that this one will be another.”

Those blue eyes connect with his from the mirror,

“I know you have your doubts about them but I was told to trust them so I am.”

Mark’s expression saddens, “From Vector right?”

Suga’s expression matches his, “Yeah...from him. He’s the reason I was able to leave alive and get to you in time-”

“Why though? I didn’t want to part from them. I wanted to remain with them-”

“Mark, we’ve been over this before. Those men were after them specifically. We were just in the way and they would’ve killed you-”

“No matter if it ended in death, I wanted to remain by their sides till the very end! Not like this! What do you even call this? Living? Cause I’m not! What good is it to keep going if they’re not here?” 

Suga goes quiet at Mark’s outburst. At watching Mark grip the sink counter and looking like he’s gonna break down all over again. He knows this is hard on Mark. That asking him to live for them was impossible and that the only reason he’s still going is because he refuses to believe they’re gone forever. It’s why Suga is on this journey with him. To help him no matter how stupid and walking into a death trap this may be because those men weren't hunters. They were from the government and trying to track something top secret like they are is no easy feat. Besides he had made a promise--

“Because they would want you to,” Suga tells him quietly and the whimper that comes forth from Mark tells him that he was listening.

Suga moves forth into the bathroom and places a hand on Mark’s shoulder for comfort,

“Come on, let’s get something to eat while we wait. We need to keep up our strength if we’ll be going back onto the battlefield soon.”

Mark doesn’t say anything more but he nods slowly. Suga squeezes his shoulder before leaving the bathroom to give Mark a moment…

People are moving about all around them as they sit outside the restaurant. Seeing them walking. Seeing the cars coming and going. The lights turning from green to red. The crosswalks changing every few minutes. Others eating or sipping on their coffee. Such simple things and yet Mark finds himself taking them in. These were things he couldn’t do before. Seeing people’s hair colors or their eyes. Putting faces to people’s auras that he can still see. Where he can tell if they’re human like him or different. And it’s like the ones that know they’re different will make eye contact with him if he stares too long. Debating if they should do something as they might’ve been caught but when Mark doesn’t do anything, they relax and keep going. Trying to blend in more. Just trying to survive the day. 

Mark’s run into a lot of hybrids on his journey. Not like he’s talked to many of them as they’re just passing by but he wishes they were his pack members. That he’d be lucky enough to just be walking down the road and they’ll be across the street. Or will find them in a shop. 

“Isn’t he breathtaking? Like how can he be so pretty?”

“He’s more beautiful than us women!”

Mark looks away from the bustling of the city to the two ladies a few tables down from them. They notice him making eye contact with them and start to get flustered before ducking their heads. 

His senses are still heightened. It’s not like a hybrid’s but it’s more than the average human. He’s still sensitive too. Still needing to touch. Still reaching out to feel as a way to see.

Suga smiles softly when he feels Mark’s hand subconsciously messing with the sleeve around his wrist.

“Old habits die hard, huh?” he jokes as he moves his hand to brush against Mark’s fingers.

Mark notices what he was doing but feeling Suga touching him back keeps him from moving his hand away and he relaxes.

“Even though we’re brothers we don’t look alike. People might think we’re a couple.”

Suga laughs at his humor and sees Mark’s lips tug up almost into a smile. 

“Then so be it. That one alpha thought we were back at that bar.”

Mark leans into the palm of his hand as his elbow rests on the table,

“You did that on purpose though because he tried to hit on me. I could’ve turned him down myself you know. I’m not a kid anymore.”

Suga smirks a bit, “Yeah, but you’ll forever be my little brother. And you’re still young so don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Comfortable silence falls between them as Mark’s fingers start to draw patterns across Suga’s hand subconsciously. Suga’s expression softens as he can make out the name. Where he can tell exactly who keeps coming back to his mind time after time again.

Lim Jaebeom

It’s then that Suga’s phone goes off. Moving his hand away, he reaches to take his phone out of his pocket. Mark’s expression goes serious and hopeful as it does each time they get new information from Jhope.

Was it another lead? Would they finally find something after so long? 

Mark’s heart is beating faster, every nerve in his body coming alive.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Suga answers the phone, greeting Jhope like he always does when he stops. His expression turned into shock, eyes going wide and his mouth slightly open. 

What was it? 

Mark grips the table tightly as he needs to know. The urge becoming almost unbearable that he has to ask,

“Hyung-”

That seems to kickstart Suga as he leans forward in his seat as he starts to take out money to put on the table before standing up.

“Hyung-” Mark calls out again when Suga finally says something back to Jhope,

“No I’m listening I’m...shit...yeah no we’re coming. We’re definitely gonna take the chance.”

Thump

Thump

Thump

What does that mean? What chance? 

Hope is growing, rising in his chest and threatening to explode as Suga ends the call before his eyes lock onto his and Mark hears those words that make his heart skip a beat,

“There’s been sightings of dead animals along the forest lines that indicate a giant animal that could be roaming in the forest...back in Goyang.”

Back home…

The reports from that day stated that there was a fire that took the lives of the Lim family along with the body of Danny and Jinyoung with other unknown bodies found among the damage. Saying there must’ve been an altercation between a gang that ended deadly for all of them. No photos of the damage was taken though. No other details of the investigation. That was all that was told and no one questioned it. No one tried to venture into the huge forest to find the burned down building. A memorial service was held though from the police department and those that wanted to pay respects to Vector and his family. People commenting on what a sad tragedy it was but it wasn’t long before they were soon forgotten. Where after a few weeks it was no longer on the news as other things became a bigger topic. Where now there’s just talk of made up stories and kids joking about if you enter the forest, you can still hear their cries. That the forest has become haunted since then. That many are scared to even get close to the borderline for once you go in you won’t be able to find your way out. Where you go in and find yourself going in circles and can never find that burned down house and would be lucky if you the forest let you go. 

Mark never got a chance to see the remains or if there were any back then. Because when he had woken up, he was in another facility in Seoul. They told him going back would be pointless cause nothing was there. That the government already took them away but if he still wanted to try and find them then he needed to get stronger. He needed to move forward and so he did. Training hard. Working with these mysterious and secretive people that claim to be a group against the government. Doing what they say so he can find his pack again. 

And now he was finally going back. To face the day that took everything from him. Was this really sightings of a big animal? Could it be a black panther and which one? There were four. Was it Jaebum’s Mom? That report spoke like she might’ve been taken too or did she manage to escape? But then where was she? Suga mentioned that she had been on her way during all of it but he texted her to stay away but never got a reply in return. Given he lost his phone during all the chaos as it got destroyed so if she did reply he wouldn’t know. But the chances of it being her was higher than being any of the others. Still, Mark would be happy if it was any of them…

Please…

The sound of gravel is heard as tires come to a stop by what used to be a dirt trail. The two sit and stare at how the forest seemed to have changed over the years as well. Where trees now covered up the path that used to lead them straight to the house.

“Now I know this is possible but like not in two years possible,” Suga mumbles under his breath as he’s confused at how trees had sprouted and grown in such a short span of time.

It took years for trees to become big like this. Like ten years at least and depends on the type of tree. But looking at it now, even bushes and plants took over like wildfire. 

“Do you see it?” Mark asks.

Suga’s eyebrows furrow further as he turns to look at Mark who is staring deeply into the forest.

“See what? That our path is gone and overtaken by trees? Cause I see that for miles.”

“No,” Mark replies as his bright eyes shine in awe.

He feels it too. A pull. Like something is calling out to him. Wanting him to listen but he can’t quite hear it. But he can see it. A bright green aura surrounding the forest. Breathing like it’s alive. Moving--

“Mark?” Suga calls out as Mark opens the passenger door and steps out.

Suga sticks his head out of the window,

“What are you doing? I can’t just leave the car on the side of the road like this I need to--”

But Mark isn’t listening as the pull feels stronger. As each step closer to the forest sends tiny jolts through him. Like static energy that it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

His foot steps right up to the line of the forest when he hears it only to his ears,

The sound of the panther. 

He takes off, not hearing Suga shouting at him to wait. His legs keep pushing him forward. Racing through the forest and toward the noise. The cry that sounded just like that day. Is it just from his memory? Is it all in his head? Wanting...hoping…

Can it really be him? Could he have been here all this time? Could he have escaped and then found his way back home. Searching for the pack just like him? Hoping to find his mate---

Twigs snap under his feet as leaves rustle. Mark can’t explain it but it’s like a path is opening for him. Trees moving, leading him in the right direction. That sound and pull from before getting louder and louder. Like the forest was calling him back home…

The moonlight guides him through the night, illuminating the way through the darkness before he reaches the clearing. His feet come to a stop as he pants and takes in the sight before him. As the moon is high in the sky and shines down on the place that became Mark’s home. 

It’s still standing. It wasn’t burnt down at all. 

Sure there the mess from when the wolves ambushed them as well as parts of the home was falling apart but the structure still remained strong. It still remained standing as if waiting for them all to come back. 

How? How was it still standing? Who protected it? And the reports...was the whole thing made up by those government bastards or did they try to burn down the building and somehow it still survived?

Stepping closer, Mark’s breath comes out shaky as he takes in the charred paint and parts of the outside of the house. So many questions were coming to him that he’s probably not gonna get answers to just like how he’s able to see. How they told him that Jinyoung somehow healed him of all ailments, including his vision. But how is that possible? How is any of this--

The moment Mark goes up the broken steps of the porch and into the home, he stills. It’s like walking back into the past. The inside is just as messed up with things everywhere. Everything still there as they left it that day. 

He moves over broken glass and debris, his heart clenching with emotions as he notices all the dried blood. How this place looks like it was raided through, every room trashed with valuables and expired food littered the kitchen. There was even a school textbook in the living room among more dried blood and debris. 

A small breeze from the broken glass of the back door came through and Mark can see the damage from the fight with the wolves but there’s also more. A fight he wasn’t here for. The fight that Suga witnessed with Vector. 

The sound of broken glass being stepped on under Mark’s foot makes him stop. He moves back, eyes looking down as he finds a picture frame. Crouching down, Mark is careful as he picks it up but when he turns it over he finds there’s no picture.

Ah, wait! Was this the one--

Mark digs into his jacket and pulls out the old photo. Holding it up as he takes in all the smiling faces of the pack. 

It fit perfectly in the frame. 

A sad smile appears on Mark’s face as his eyes go over each and everyone of them before landing on him and Jaebum. 

Mark remembers when he first saw this photo. How he could finally put faces to the voices he loved hearing. Where seeing them smile added to the warmth they gave off. And when he first saw Jaebum, he was everything he imagined him to be. From how he ‘saw’ him with touch and heard his voice. From how his personality matched him perfectly. Jaebum was even more perfect with sight. Still so handsome and sexy and his alpha. One who made his heart beat from just a mere photo. Made him react so strongly even when he wasn’t there in person. 

“Bummie…” Mark can’t help but voice out loud.

Oh how he misses him so. How he wishes to be with him again. To see his alpha--

A sound behind him has his blood run cold. 

Shit. He let his guard down. He stands back up, holding the photo close as he feels it. It attacks his senses right away, making his heart hammer in his chest at how powerful it is. That even as a human he knows how strong they are. How wild and dangerous and that the wrong move can be fatal for him. But that aura is so familiar...so warm...making him feel the exact opposite of what others would feel.

Safe...protected...loved…

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark turns around slowly, breath hitching as they had gotten so close to him without him even hearing. Black fur coming into view in the moonlight. The long tail swishing to the side as giant paws stop before him. Red eyes of the feral beast looking right at him as sharp teeth are bared…

It’s him. His alpha...his Bummie.

Lim Jaebeom


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Bummie.”

It’s said with sadness and pain laced in his voice. The smile that comes forth showing how what should’ve been a happy moment isn’t. How long has he been here? How long has he been alone for? Feral like this?

Mark remains still as Jaebum takes another step closer and the moonlight shows how his black fur is covered in fresh and dried blood. Matted into his fur. Eyes so wild as he looks at him like prey. Like someone he doesn’t know. Doesn’t remember. 

It clenches Mark’s heart as he can’t help but think of how Jaebum must’ve felt that day. Of what could’ve gone down. Of the two years that have gone by. Was he looking for him too? Was he hurting like he had? Hoping to find the others...to feel whole again…

A low growl is heard as the black panther crouches low in a stance that lets Mark know he can attack at any moment. It makes his throat tighten and burn as he doesn’t want to fight him. From the times he imagined their reunion it was anything but this. But the reality of what it is. Where he had hoped by some miracle that Jaebum was still sane. That he was with the others and they’d all find one another and hug and kiss and be able to go back to old times. It was a nice dream. One that never appeared to him at night cause of a constant reminder of the world not being what it used to be. No longer that illusion others lived in as Mark has been in and out of the underworld. The darkness of this world. The ugliness. The truth. And there was no going back to the world ‘created’ before. Not for long anyway. Never for too long.

The growl grows, the panther’s teeth baring once more. Mark slides the photo back into the inside pocket of his jacket slowly as he prepares himself for what he might have to do. If anything he can’t just let Jaebum attack him without defending himself. If he has to fight back so he can try and save them both then he’ll do it. But that doesn’t make it any less painful. Especially if he can’t save Jaebum in the end.

“Alright big guy, I don’t want to have to do this.”

Mark braces as he can feel the tension in the air. Can feel the strong aura of the alpha ready to pounce that in the next split second, he’s moving. But so is he. He manages to slide what’s left of the coffee table toward him with his foot before flipping it up right as Jaebum comes at him. It shields him from Jaebum’s sharp teeth and claws that are already tearing into the material as Mark makes a run for it. He needs to go to a more open area instead of being trapped in the enclosed space. So he heads outside through the back yard and jumps up onto the patio furniture. The black panther is on his heels as Mark leaps onto the siding of the house and pulls himself up right as Jaebum launches at him once more. He barely misses his foot as Mark gets up on the roof. Turning around, Mark finds Jaebum is pacing. Circling as his eyes bore into him as he thinks of how he can get to him. And then Jaebum charges at the home. Hitting right into the structure of the pole that’s holding the overheard of the patio up. The grounding underneath Mark shakes and he cures as it’s not gonna hold for long at this rate as Jaebum does it over and over. Dedicated to getting to him and Mark is in awe at his strength. He always knew Jaebum was strong but did he get stronger? Was it possible to be this powerful for a hybrid? 

The pole is dented from the first time Jaebum struck it with the side of his body and it’s bending more and more and about to snap as Mark doesn’t waste anymore time and quickly climbs up the roof. He almost falls through as parts of the roof are worn that any wrong step and he’ll create a hole in no time. But Jaebum hasn't given him much time to be careful. The overheard of the patio begins to crumble down and Jaebum is using it to try and reach him. Launching onto the falling debris before leaping up high despite his giant body. What the hell? This feral beast is smart and able to think still and has no problem jumping over twenty feet as it lands onto the higher up rooftop with Mark.

Mark’s eyes go wide in shock. He’s dealt with feral hybrids before these past two years but none of them were like this. Like Jaebum is still functioning. Does that mean there’s still hope? Or does that mean Mark’s chances of surviving this goes down? Because Mark doesn’t want to kill him. Please tell him he won’t have to do that...he can’t…

“Bummie it’s me!” Mark calls out to him.

His heart is hammering in his chest as he pleads with the black panther. Hoping to get a reaction. Some sort of recognition that he’s still in there. But Jaebum growls in response, sharp teeth bared and dripping with saliva as he readies himself to pounce once more. 

Shit.

Mark curses under his breath as Jaebum comes barreling toward him, claws loud as they scrape across the rooftop as Mark only has time to duck and roll as Jaebum leaps into the air to land on him. Mark can feel the dark fur brush against his back as he ducked before rolling several feet away. Jaebum lands, claws shredding the roof tiles as he tries to stop himself from getting too far as Mark takes off to climb more of the siding to get to the second floor.

The roar is heard out of anger as the building shakes from the vibrations.

Thump

Thump

Thump

He can’t mess up here or it could equal his death. The siding doesn’t help as it’s slippery and old. As he can hear it straining from his weight alone--

The pole connected to the siding jerks hard, causing Mark’s foot to slip and he almost falls down. He’s able to latch onto the gutter though as another hard tug of the pole is heard rattling the side of the house. Looking down, he sees the panther trying to climb it but there’s no way it’s gonna support both their weights. 

He’s gotta move fast. His feet dangle in the air as he has to use his upper body strength to move across the gutter so he can reach the end and pull himself up on the corner of the edge. He just hopes the tiles there aren’t as bad as the tiles above him now as the strain of their weight is making tiles slide down right past his face and many feet down below.

The sounds of the panther are growing louder and at one point he can catch the panther has actually managed to climb halfway up the pole by using his claws to poke holes through the metal and cling. 

Oh this might get very bad. 

For they lock eyes and Mark can see the fire burning in those eyes. The determination and he swears if Jaebum tries to jump from that damn pole toward him---

Fuck, fuck, fuck--

Mark is thankful he’s so flexible as he swings his body out of the way of the panther and jumps at the same time Jaebum does. 

Make it, make it--

Mark’s fingers grasp a hold of the corner of the gutter as panting is heard and his feet find purchase on the new siding. 

He made it. He actually made it--

Scraping is loud and it hurts his ears as his head jerks to see the panther clawing into the gutter and trying to lift itself up. Mark can hear the snapping of the pole from where Jaebum used to be and how the gutter is now coming off with it. 

Oh fu-

Mark races against time to try and pull himself up onto the roof. More tiles fly off as Mark tries to find a good enough grip to go up. 

Come on...for the love of--

He finds a spot and pulls. Forcing himself to keep going and his foot pushing off right as the rest of the gutter and the part of his siding comes off to tumble down below.

Bummie? 

Mark panics as he doesn’t see the black panther. Did he fall? Is he ok? What if he--

The sudden low growl sends chills down his spine, his eyes going wide as he didn’t even sense him before. But he can feel those eyes on him now. When did he? How was he so quiet? So fast? 

He’s behind him and Mark’s running out of options. Either he jumps to go back down or he meets his fate right here and now. 

Turning around slowly, Mark takes in Jaebum several feet from him. He’s up on a higher part of the room thanks to how this big home was built so he has a nice little perch that was perfect for leaping down right on top of him. Ready for the ultimate kill. 

Is this really how it’s supposed to end? After all this time...all this searching...was it really…

Mark’s hand twitches against where the knife is on his thigh. He realizes he left his katanas back with Suga so more of his options are going down fast. He still had a chance though. He could use the knife...he could survive this.

But at what cost. If he had to kill his mate...what would be the point of continuing on? How could he? 

Mark grips the knife in his hand, his breathing picking up as tears are welling up in his eyes.

What if the rest of the pack was just like this. Was it his duty to take all of them down? To be responsible for all their deaths. How could he live with that burden? How would he not lose himself in the process? Was there no other way?

His hand trembles slightly as he stares the panther down. As he faces him head on. But it hurts. God does it hurt. Even if he’s just standing here in this stance thinking about it. It hurts to breathe. It hurts with every heart beat. Everything shouting that he can’t do this. That he wants to go back. Back to when everyone was happy. Was smiling. Back when he was in the safety of his alpha’s arms. Back when he never thought things would end up like this.

Mark gets the knife ready, knowing any moment know he must--

He can’t. He can’t do this. Fuck, he can’t do this!

He squeezes his eyes shut, the tears that had welled up falling slowly down his cheek as his expression shows so much pain. The pain was building. More and more, about to overflow---

“Dammit Jaebum I can’t do it!!!” 

He shouts it, those bright blue eyes coming back into view so fierce and broken at the same time. His expression so raw and vulnerable. More tears falling as the moonlight illuminates the beauty of such emotions. 

He chokes back the sob, his bottom lip trembling as he sucks in air before he throws the knife down before him. It strikes into the rooftop near his feet as the panther’s tail swishes in the air, ears flicking.

“If this is supposed to be fate then so be it but I’m not doing it. Even if it’s selfish…”

Mark tries to smile but it’s so painful as his heart cries out for the alpha before him. 

“Just this once...I’m sorry alpha…”

His eyes show so much love and devotion. Even after all this time. Even after all the pain and loneliness. All the sorrow and emptiness. Not once did it ever waver. Not once did a day go by without thinking about him. The reason he kept going. Kept pushing himself. Day after day was so he could be with his mate once again.

And now here he is...and if it ends in death by his hands---

“No matter what, Bummie…”

The fighting stance in him goes out. Acceptance of what is to come settles in. He can feel the tiredness in his bones. Can feel the emotions swallowing him whole but he still hangs on to that small warmth. The warmth of Jaebum’s love that he craves for. That fire that could never burn out or turn cold between them. It still has that no matter what has happened or may come to be. And for that, he’s able to show a smile. Even if it’s small and his eyes shine with the need of wanting to be close again. At least he finally found him after all this time.

“I love you.”

It’s at this moment that the spot where the knife is at begins to sink in a bit deeper as cracks form. One after the next, spreading before a loud cracking can be heard. Mark can feel it under his feet, his eyes going wide as the small rumble becomes greater and greater--

A gasp escapes him as the roof gives under his feet and finds himself falling. He tries to reach out to grab a hold of something but it all happens so fast and there’s nothing to grab. He can hear a cry. It sounded just like back then. Sounded just like Jaebum crying out for him before he lands hard on the second floor beneath him. Sheering pain shoots through his body from his right leg as something pierces through. But then everything goes black as his head hits some type of debris. His body goes limp…

He’s unable to hear the frantic whines from the panther who jumped down to him. Unable to feel the panther nudging him gently. Trying to nuzzle him back awake…

“Baby,” 

A hand touches him and it’s warm. Tries to pull him out of his sleep but Mark mumbles no and tries to bury further under the covers. There’s a soft chuckle near his ear,

“You gotta wake up, baby.”

Mark feels the warmth spreading across his skin. Fingers softly caressing, guiding him awake as little kisses as pressed against the back of his neck. Against the collar. That deep soothing tone full of affection,

“I know it’s early but don’t you want my love before I go?”

Mark wants to sleep but he wants Jaebum more as he’s already leaning into his touch. Reacting to him as he’s slowly being pulled from his sleep.

The chuckle is heard once more as arms wrap around him. Surrounded by warmth and affection. Surrounded by his alpha’s protective embrace,

“Can you hear me? Can you feel my love? Feel it through my heartbeat...my touch...my words...cause I love you, baby. Forever and ever. And when you wake up I’ll be sure to tell you again. Every day I’ll show you...so please wake up...let me love you...Mark...wake up…”

Something is wet against his face. His back feels warm. He feels surrounded by warmth. He feels safe. He feels--

Eyelashes flutter open as his vision blurs a bit before focusing. There’s sunlight lighting up the room as Mark can see broken debris of a rundown bedroom. Where was he-

Something textured runs across his cheek once more and leaves behind a wet trail. His body jerks as he realizes it’s a tongue before he hisses out in pain. It shoots up his leg and he whines as when he tries to move, something tugs painfully. But then he hears a whine in return. His body stills, the warmth against his back moving a bit as he feels the weight shift and becomes more secure on him. His head turns, eyes locking onto his.

The black panther stares back at him, his tail beginning to swish about happily as Mark is awake now. 

Mark blinks, trying to figure out what is happening. Wasn’t Jaebum trying to kill him earlier? But now he wasn’t? 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out as he’s hopeful that Jaebum will shift but the panther tilts his head to the side curiously to the name.

OK…

Seems Jaebum is still feral but somehow more tamed than before? Mark isn’t sure as the headache he has isn’t helping any.

Carefully sitting up, Mark lets out deep breaths as he takes in the damage. That’s right, he fell through the roof last night and now part of the debris stabbed through his thigh. Great. He reaches for it and the panther whines, trying to butt his hand away. Licking his hand to try and comfort him instead of letting him take the debris out.

Mark’s expression softens as the panther then sniffs at the wound and whines at the scent of blood. 

Did the panther keep watch over him all night? Kept him warm and safe? 

“This is almost like when you were going into rut,” Mark says out loud as he’s able to run a hand over Jaebum’s had and he purrs a bit.

Hearing that noise brings such happiness to Mark that he can’t help but smile,

“So you are still in there.”

This was good news though Mark isn’t sure how it happened. Still, he can’t just sit and wait here. It’s already been hours and for some reason Suga hasn’t gotten here. Did something happen to him? He needs to go check. And he knows he needs to get his leg free so he can take care of his wound. 

He goes to reach for the object again and Jaebum whines once more, trying to stop him.

“It’s ok big guy. I have to do this. It’ll be over in a second I promise.”

The panther is uneasy, whining more as he looks at the object and back to Mark before getting up. Mark braces himself, taking deep breaths as he grips the object and starts to pull. He can’t help the whimper from escaping as the pain shoots through his body but he keeps going until he pulls it completely out. Mark’s vision goes out of focus for a moment but the panther is fast to use himself to keep Mark propped up against him and nuzzles close. Mark can feel him checking his breathing as his breath is against his face and he’s sniffing. Mark is able to move his hand and grips a hold of a broken dresser to help move him to prop up against it. The panther helps and the moment Mark’s back is leaned against the dresser, he’s moving to inspect the wound. Mark hisses when Jaebum laps at it and tries to get him to stop. But the panther grumbles, nudging his hand away as he goes back to the wound as if telling Mark to let him do this. 

He doesn’t have the strength to move the panther, especially as he uses his body to hold Mark’s legs down as he continues lapping at the wound. So instead, Mark’s hands grip into the panther’s fur as he hisses through the pain before Jaebum stops. Either he’s satisfied or couldn’t stand hearing Mark in pain but finally it’s over. Well that part at least.

Looking down at the wound, it’s still pretty bloody but it’s clean of any debris and dirt. He still needs to bandage it and wrap it though. 

“You think there’s still a first aid kit lying around?” Mark asks as if expecting Jaebum to answer or understand him.

Can he in this state? He should be extremely feral. So much so that it should be impossible to bring him back and yet the way he’s been acting before and now…

Mark is brought out of his thoughts as he looks around the room and finds that the bathroom that used to exist had been destroyed from the roof caving in but to his luck, there’s a first aid kit nearby. He perks right up,

“That! I need that!” Mark points to the box with the plus symbol on it. 

The panther looks and zeros in on the red box. He then takes off, racing to the box before nudging it across the floor with his head to Mark’s side.

“Thank you, Bummie,” Mark smiles at him and scratches behind his ears.

Jaebum purrs in a pleased tone before watching Mark open the box and start to tend to his wound. Jaebum watches intently like he’s ready to attack or butt in if he needs to but after seeing the wound is being covered and wrapped seems to ease him and he relaxes and lets Mark finish up.

“That should heal in a few days,” Mark states before taking a moment just to breathe.

He can still feel pain in his leg when he tries to move it so walking is gonna be something. Hyung is gonna be so mad when he finds out--

Mark notices the panther looking at him still so intently. The sound of his tail hitting the floor excitedly that Mark raises an eyebrow at that.

“What is it? Are you that happy to see me?” 

Just when Mark thinks that Jaebum might shift, he finds himself sadly mistaken as the panther doesn’t have that in mind as his focus is now on something else since Mark’s wound was taken care of. Something primal and instinctive for the giant panther.

Jaebum was definitely happy to see him as he moves a bit closer before sitting on his hind legs and it sticks right out--

“Bummie!” Mark lets out as this wasn’t the time for a boner.

Looks like Mark had a long way to go in hopes of getting Jaebum back to himself. And for now,

“Oh no. You put that thing away right now mister,” Mark demands as he uses his unhurt leg to keep distance between them.

A long way to go indeed…


	4. Chapter 4

The black panther is sulking. Why you may ask? Because Mark denied him. 

“If you shift you can have me,” Mark tells him as he hopes that’s enough to make it happen.

But the panther just continues to stare at him with a big grumpy cat expression and his tail thumping from how upset he is. 

Mark sighs but he can’t help the small smile from coming forth. Really, the panther could’ve forced him with the wound he has on his leg right now. But for some reason, the panther backed off after Mark told him no and pushed him back with his unhurt leg. It showed that Jaebeom was in there despite being this feral which is a miracle really. For by this point, it would’ve been futile as his mind would’ve been gone and too late to reverse the effects. And even though Jaebum was feral right now, he was still being a gentleman. 

“Can you shift?” Mark asks him again.

He wonders how long it’s been since Jaebum was in his ‘human’ form. Would he even remember how to shift back? Would he be stuck like this forever? The thought makes Mark pout. What if he can never kiss him again? Or feel those arms around him in a hug. Or hear his voice and be able to communicate with him. This is almost torture as Mark misses Jaebum so much and now that Jaebum is in front of him, he can’t reach him. Does he have to start from scratch? How can he help Jaebum get back to himself? 

After just staring at each other for a while, Mark gives up for the time being. There’s other things that needed to be done as he thought of ways to help Jaebum and the first one is finding Suga. He should’ve been here forever ago. With it being sunny out, it meant the night had passed and several hours had gone by. It has Mark worried that something might’ve happened. Was it hunters? People from the government? He needs to find him to make sure he’s ok and then they can go from there--

Jaebum growls as he notices Mark attempting to stand. Jaebum doesn’t like it because Mark is injured and should be resting. He gets up and tries to stop him but Mark is determined,

“Bummie, I’m fine. I need to get going--”

Now Jaebum is very vocal and lets out all kinds of feline noises. Seems he can understand Mark as he’s panicking that Mark is gonna leave his den. 

“Oh you silly panther,” Mark finds himself on his front with the panther lying on top of him to keep him from going anywhere.

Jaebum is smug too. His tail swishing about happily in triumph that it makes Mark giggle a bit. 

“I didn’t mean leave without you. Ugh-ow,” Mark hisses out toward the end when he tries to move and it puts a strain on his leg.

Jaebum instantly gets off and Mark lifts his bottom half up to relieve the pressure. Mark takes a moment to breathe through the pain as it starts to simmer down some when he hears a low rumble. Looking over his shoulder he finds the panther looking at him like prey as another rumble vibrates through his chest that Mark soon realizes is arousal. Especially as he can see such arousal clear as day as his tail flicks about and he’s getting ready to pounce. 

“Bummie no,” Mark warns him as he’s already trying to lower his butt.

Jaebum growls at that and rushes at him to keep him in that position. Headbutting and lifting Mark back up into the earlier position before putting his nose right there. Mark lets out a squeak from how aggressive Jaebum is shoving his nose in intimate places while sniffing big whiffs. A pleased rumble is heard as Jaebum is in a daze from Mark’s scent that Mark uses that chance to kick the alpha back.

Jaebum whines, trying to get close again but Mark winces through the pain and moves to sit on his butt before glaring,

“Sit, now.”

Jaebum stops mid stride at the omega’s commanding tone. The look he’s giving him is just as fierce too that Jaebum finds himself sitting and is now staring at him awe at how feisty this omega is. And the panther already knows how strong and smart he is from the earlier chase.

“Good. Now stay.”

The panther seems to listen as Mark uses nearby debris to help himself stand but the moment he goes to walk, the panther darts for him. Mark is about to get onto him but he soon finds that Jaebum tries to help him walk better. That the panther is right there by his hurt leg in case he falls or needs to lean on him. Directing him away from the fallen debris and guiding him toward the door. 

This brings back memories of Jackson. Even though the feel of fur is different and he knows this isn’t Jackson, he can’t help but think back to all those times that Jackson helped to guide him around. Where if he was having an attack, Jackson would help to lead him to a more secure place away from harm before trying to help bring Mark out of it. Where he would just make sure in general that Mark didn’t run into anything and that his path was clear. Back when he was blind---

Mark braces himself against the wall in the hallway as he needs a moment from the pain. Not just from his leg but from his heart as it clenches painfully so. As tears were already welling up in his eyes and he bites his lip to try and keep the emotions at bay. 

Jaebum whines, nuzzling against Mark’s hand to try and comfort him. Mark lets out a sad smile as he runs fingers over Jaebum’s head,

“I-I’m ok...I just...need a moment.” 

It didn’t help that this house brought back more memories. Where though Mark may have not been able to see the times he was in here, it’s just as he imagined. Well what it used to be. Where he can still hear the pack’s voices. Where if he tries hard enough, he can remember their scents. Their warmth. Their laughter. Where he knows their bedrooms lied and how often he would hear them going up and down these stairs. 

They’re still stained with dried blood. Of Jackson’s blood. Back when Mark thought their only enemy was the wolves. He remembers Jackson telling him he was healed. Remembers hearing his excitement and happy voice after they defeated the wolves. But what about now? Was Jackson ok? Was he still alive? Was he feral just like Jaebum somewhere? 

He’s got to get it together. He has to keep going. Until he finds each and every one of them. 

“For them...for pack…” Mark tells himself and Jaebum’s ears perk up at the word, ‘pack’. 

Mark pushes himself forward, wincing at the pain in his leg as he reaches the stairs and grips the hand rail. This was gonna hurt like a bitch but away he goes. 

Oh does it hurt too. Having to lift his leg up and then step down. It tugs at his wound but Mark has to get to the bottom of the stairs. 

Almost there...almost there…

Mark steps off the bottom step and his leg tries to give out on him but the panther is there to catch him. Where Mark is able to grip into his fur and still hold onto the railing as he ends up on his butt gently. Just sitting on the bottom step as he takes another moment to get through the pain. His whole leg throbs and he can see blood staining through the bandage. 

He’s not gonna get far at this rate.

Jaebum waits by his side, plopping his body down and laying his head in Mark’s lap carefully. Mark gives another sad little smile as he scratches behind the panther’s ears. This is probably why the panther isn’t putting up much of a fuss as he knows Mark can’t get far and that he’ll wear himself out before making it to the front door. But Mark is stubborn and can get very determined. He just needs another moment for his leg to stop throbbing like it is. 

How was he gonna go about this though? Should he try to go back to where he thinks the car might be? That isn’t something Suga would do if he ran into danger. He was supposed to hide the car to make sure no one could see it from the road too…

Mark should’ve waited for his brother. But then again, Mark feels like things would’ve been a lot different if he had. How Jaebum would’ve reacted. How Suga would’ve reacted. Someone would’ve ended up dead and Mark can’t bear the thought of how things would’ve changed drastically. Of if he lost his mate or brother, or both.

Mark’s hand moves subconsciously to dig into his inner jacket for the photo when his fingers brush against something else.

Ah! That’s right! His phone!

Mark pulls it out and finds it’s still intact even from the fall. He still has battery left as well but when he looks next to the battery usage, he finds there’s no service. 

What?

But the others were able to call in and out just fine. And texting never lagged either from all the times he would hear the group chat going off. Hmm...was something blocking the service maybe? 

Well, nothing he can do about it right now. 

He pockets his phone before taking out the photo.

“Hey Bummie, do you remember when this was taken?” he starts to talk to the alpha again.

“It was during one of our pack nights. It’s something you insisted we started doing to relax and bond more. Your Mom was thrilled at the idea since she loved all the dinner dates with everyone together. Your father didn’t join in at first but soon we found him watching from his spot in the chair or standing nearby before he wouldn’t hesitate to get closer. Even hyung joined in. No matter if he didn’t ‘participate’ as he would say, he was always there. He never missed one. And the others loved it...I loved it. If we watched a movie, you guys would describe what was happening for me. If we went out to the park or something, you guys let me feel around so I could ‘see’ what you guys were seeing. And this photo right here...it was taken at the park before sunset. Youngjae and Bam were fussing over how to set the camera up so we could all be in the shot together before Yugyeom took over for them. And then Jinyoung made sure to check that we all fit and it was hilarious trying to squeeze us all in. Danny accidentally elbowed Jackson in the eye and hyung threatened murder if he had to pose like that any longer. It was loud and chaotic but the moment your mother said to smile, we all did. It wasn’t forced either as I remember feeling the warmth and affection in that moment. How we all huddled close, not afraid to touch the other and show how happy we were to be a pack…”

Mark’s throat hurt from talking so much. Hyung would be in awe right now if he was here. For Mark wasn’t as talkative as he was back then. When the others were around. He didn’t want to talk and be reminded that the others weren't around. To bring up those emotions he’s been trying so hard to keep down. But with Jaebum here he can’t help it. The alpha always had this way to get him to open up. To be vulnerable and feel so safe that the words just come out of him. That he’s not afraid to show these raw and precious moments to him. To lean on him. To experience things with him. 

“But...back then...I was…” 

Fuck he’s gonna cry. He used to be such a cry baby back then but he managed to keep it under lock and key since that day. Only behind closed doors. Not in front of those people. He didn’t want to show weakness. To show he was barely functioning. He needed to be strong. To show he can handle anything so he could get closer to finding the pack. But here, back in this falling apart home, it’s like he’s going back to his roots. Reminding himself of who he is, who he was then and who he’s becoming now. And it seems he’s still that same emotional person. That his heart is still full of so much love and care. 

“I always dreamed of wanting to see everyone...that when hyung gave me this photo it hit me so hard…”

Hot tears make his vision blur in and out of focus. They slide down his cheeks and down onto the photo before him as his hands shake and his breath hitches,

“I never knew a photo could bring such joy and shatter your heart all at the same time…”

A nose is felt against Mark’s face and he can’t help the pitiful noise that comes forth at Jaebum trying to comfort him. As more tears fall when Jaebum tries to lick them away. Mark’s arms come to wrap around the panther’s neck before he buries his face there. 

“Bummie...I missed you so much...I miss everyone…just what happened that day? Where did everyone go? What happened to you? You must’ve been so scared...so worried...”

It’s at this moment that Mark feels something touch his back. It’s warm, reminding him of a parent’s touch. Like what Vector and Vivian’s affection was like. It makes him lift his head but he finds no one behind him. It’s just him and Jaebum but he notices that Jaebum was looking in the same direction. That Jaebum is still staring at something. Did he feel it too? Just what is going on here? 

It takes Mark’s mind off of things and he’s able to get control over himself again. Wiping his eyes, Mark pockets the photo back into his jacket when a noise is heard. And it’s coming right from his stomach. 

Someone’s hungry.

Jaebum perks up at this before he takes off.

“Bummie?” Mark questions before he finds Jaebum coming back from one of the spare rooms on this floor but with something in his mouth. 

He finds it’s a small dead animal and frowns as the bunny rabbit is set before him.

“Uh…”

Jaebum nudges the rabbit closer to him before looking up at him with a hopeful expression. He really wants Mark to eat it and was being so thoughtful and sharing his food with him. In a way, it’s actually very sweet, especially from a wild beast. But there’s no way Mark can eat the dead rabbit without skinning it and cooking it first. 

“Thank you but I can’t accept this-”

Jaebum sulks right away, pawing at the ground in front of him in frustration. 

“How bout we look in the kitchen first, hmm?” Mark tries to comfort him.

If there’s nothing there, he’s gonna have to go outside and find a way to make a fire, gather logs and such for it and then skin the rabbit before cooking it. Which is something he can do as Suga has taught him well of a hunter, it just takes time is all. Time that Mark feels like he doesn’t have much of. 

Forcing himself back up, Jaebum is quick to follow behind and be at his side to help him toward his destination. Though the kitchen is trashed, Mark does manage to find some energy bars and such that were left over from his heat. It helps to tie him over for the time being but he is gonna have to think of his options now. Does he attempt to go look for hyung while he’s injured like this? What if it’s an ambush waiting to happen? He doesn’t want to lead Jaebum into a trap. 

Speaking of Jaebum, Mark hears loud crunching of bones and turns around to find Jaebum has brought the bunny into the kitchen and was gnawing away at it. 

“Looks like someone else was hungry too.”

Blood drips from Jaebum’s teeth and Mark wiggles his nose at that. It reminds him of how dirty and matted Jaebum’s fur is. 

“I think it’s time for a bath, don’t you think?” Mark asks.

Jaebum’s ears perk up at that and he looks up to meet Mark’s stare. Jaebum stops gnawing on the bones as nothing else was left of the animal before tensing. The next thing Mark knows, Jaebum is taking off and running away at the mention of bath. 

“Bummie come back here!” Mark calls out to him and he can hear the panther complaining in another room.

So Jaebum still knows what baths are. But he doesn’t recall Jaebum having such a bad reaction to baths before. He used to take a lot with him and seemed to enjoy them so why is he running now? 

“I swear I just end up with more questions as the day goes on,” Mark mumbles under his breath before sighing.

There’s no way he can chase after Jaebum with his leg. So he’s just going to ignore him and try and get himself cleaned up. He checks the sink and finds there’s still running water which is good and that all he has to do is find a bathroom. He hopes there’s one still functional on down here so he doesn’t have to tread back upstairs. But when he goes to move, something catches his eye through the kitchen window.

Um? 

Mark’s eyebrow raises as he has a clear view of the front of the house just off at an angle. It’s also were the guys would park their cars and he remembers seeing those when he first got here last night. Where they haven’t been moved in years obviously. They sit near the trail that leads to this house, at least they should be but the trail isn’t there anymore. 

But didn’t he use the trail to get here? Didn’t it open up for him last night? Where it opened into the big clearing and then the house stood before it? 

Now it was covered by trees. There’s even vines with thorns covering the whole trees and stretching out along the ground and bushes as if trying to keep something out. Or maybe something in? 

The fuck? 

He recalls the stories about the forest. From the comments and from that one diner nearby where young kids were daring each other to go in there. About how the forest was alive. Keeping others out. Trapping others in. Always changing. The path never being the same. Like a maze constantly moving. But that has to just be stories to scare others away. It can’t be real. A forest can’t do that--

Mark sees something by the tree lines. A figure standing there in an all white dress with long flowing black hair but there’s a mask of some kind over their face. A mask of a white fox. 

What?

They’re staring right at him through the window. It makes Mark’s heart beat faster. The next thing he knows he hears Jaebum letting out a feline noise. 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out as he turns his attention away for a brief moment.

When he turns to look back out the window, he finds the person is gone.

A loud thud is heard and Mark jumps before facing the noise and finding a more blood covered panther sitting before him with his tail going back and forth happily and letting out happy noises. 

Jaebum brought him more food. An even bigger prize this time as it was a deer. And he looks so proud too. Looking at Mark like he’s asking if this was good enough this time and if he’ll accept it.

Mark’s expression softens as he can’t help but find this endearing,

“Oh you,” he lets out as he pets the panther’s head and praises him.

Jaebum’s purr is loud as he’s happy that the omega accepted his gift of providing for him.

“Thank you, but this doesn’t get you out of taking a bath you know.”

Jaebum is back to sulking…


	5. Chapter 5

“There we go,” Mark lets out satisfied as he sets his knife down.

The panther was kind enough to go upstairs and bring Mark’s trusty knife back to him so he could work on the deer. Mark didn’t want the animal to go to waste so he worked hard on getting the meat he could cook and setting it up in the fire pit that was still functional. It seemed some things hadn’t been destroyed and it made it easier for Mark to start cooking the food once Jaebum fetched the things he needed. Jaebum was happy about it too. Excited to follow Mark’s orders and being able to provide for him as he watched Mark work with the things he brought and was now cooking up some delicious meat that he can smell cooking over the fire.

After Mark cleaned off his knife, he sighed as he found not only was Jaebum still bloody, he was now covered in blood and such from the deer. 

“Seems I need a bath now too.”

Jaebum perks up at that as he trots over to Mark as his tail flicks playfully.

“Oh so now you’re excited when I have to take a bath-”

Mark soon finds Jaebum pouncing that it cuts him off mid sentence as he falls back on the grass. The giant beast lays over him and starts licking him in his way of cleaning that has Mark giggling,

“No you goof! This is not a proper bath for humans!” 

Jaebum rumbles happily as he continues and his tail is moving all about while Mark lets out one giggle after the next.

The fire crackles underneath the deer meat nearby as the warmth of the sunlight radiates down on them. It adds to the warmth Mark feels despite the damage of the home. Despite how his life has been. It reminds him of good times. When Jaebum would get playful like this in his panther form. Where Jaebum would keep him giggling before shifting and Mark could feel his smile against his skin.

What would it look like seeing it in person. Yeah, he saw it in the photo, but just imagining it now. With Jaebum going full eye smile before grinning and letting out his dinosaur laugh. Just the thought makes his heart skip a beat. Makes his chest swell with emotion. 

Where he could imagine Jaebum calling out his name. Those eyes looking into his as his hand caresses his face--

Something hard and heavy is felt against Mark’s thigh that brings him out of his day dreaming as he takes in the panther’s panting and happy rumbles as he stares at him with that look in his eye again.

“Bummie! Just how horny are you?”

The panther lets out a feline noise as his hips jerk against Mark who is now trying to push him off,

“We are not having sex with us covered in blood, Jaebum!”

The panther huffs from his spot in the corner of part of the backyard as Mark put him time out. Even with Mark hurt, he was still a very strong omega that didn’t hesitate to use the knife and his flexibility that honestly just got Jaebum more excited. But Jaebum obeyed and backed off before being told to get into the corner where he now is. Though he keeps peeking over his shoulder to look at the omega.

“The longer you keep looking, the longer you stay there,” Mark states and Jaebum jerks his head to face back forward.

Mark’s mouth twitches to form a smile at the panther’s adorableness. How more and more it was like his Jaebum. 

Checking the fire, it’s burning steadily and the deer would take a while to fully cook. In the meantime, he really needed to take a bath to get all this icky stuff off him. Maybe he can convince the panther to join but he doesn’t think the bathtub would hold both of them with the panther’s giant body. His luck, the panther would break it. And the walk in shower that would be big enough is upstairs but Mark has a feeling it was destroyed. 

Blowing out air through his mouth, Mark glances to check on Jaebum when he spots something through the broken fence near the panther. It’s that masked fox again! 

Standing up, Mark finds that Jaebum is eyeing it too. So he’s not just seeing things. But who--

When he takes a step closer, the person moves. Turning from the forest line and heading further in.

“Wait!” Mark calls out as he tries to move faster.

His leg keeps him from running but it seems the person slows down a bit, looking over their shoulder as if checking that he’s still coming. Like they want him to follow them.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to go to Mark’s side, determined to stay close to him as Mark goes through the broken fence and past the trees. The sounds of nature are all around with sunlight shining through the tops of the trees and illuminating below. Parts are shaded and cooling the area as Mark follows behind this mysterious person.

Are they floating? 

He can’t tell with the dress brushing the floor but even more, Mark can’t see footprints. The leaves don’t move either when they pass over. Twigs don’t crunch under their feet like they do Mark’s as they venture further into the forest.

And this green aura, it shines around this person and leaves a mist like trail behind them. Guiding Mark in the right direction.

You would think he wouldn’t just follow this person but he can’t help it. It’s like he’s being drawn in. He doesn’t feel scared or any red flags going off. He feels curious and at peace. Like this person wouldn’t hurt him whoever they may be. His gut telling him to keep going. To trust them--

Another clearing is up ahead as the trees split down the middle on the other side. As the sound of running water is heard as the ground splits more and more. As the water can be seen growing the further you venture in until it forms into a big open circle. Going deep over five feet as lily pads can be seen floating about. As there’s a small little land right smack in the middle with a giant tree standing tall and proud. There’s a waterfall behind it with a wall-like structure of nature itself.

Mark is in awe as he’s never seen this before. This really exists in the forest? Where the land can go up that high? But it seemed so close to the house. Wouldn’t he have noticed before? The others would go running through the forest with him. He remembers those pack moments of where they would race together. Where Jackson, Danny and Yugyeom would take off ahead and run circles around him and Bam since they were the slowest. Bam would remain in his human form since there was no way a snake could keep up with running. Youngjae and Jaebum would stay close and at their pace while Jinyoung would tease and dart in between them. 

They would’ve found something like this. Jaebum would’ve told him, right? Their family had been there for years but not once did he hear about this from any of the Lim’s.

It was beautiful too. The tree was huge and so bright green. Flourishing away as the running water was clear all around it. And there was just something about it. An energy Mark can feel. An aura he can see. The same bright green aura that the masked fox gave off. 

Oh!

Speaking of them, he sees the person standing in front of the tree looking at him. It makes him move instinctively to get closer that he steps right into the water. Jaebum lets out a noise as Mark gets his legs up to his ankles wet.

A light chuckle is heard as the wind blows softly.

It sounded like a woman too.

The person is still standing there as if waiting and Mark keeps going. He’s already committed and continues into the water. It’s like the moment the drying blood touches the clear water, it comes right off. Where you would think it would turn it murky or taint it and yet it remains clear. The dirt and blood vanishing away into the water like it was never there. 

Mark doesn’t even register that he’s moving better too. That the pain in his leg is felt less and less and that his strides are becoming bigger. That he’s able to move normally again.

The whines of the panther is heard as he paces along the bank of the water. His eyes glued to Mark who trenches forward. He wants to follow and it’s not the water that’s stopping him. There’s this invisible force field of some sort. Like it’s keeping him back on purpose. Like it knows the panther would’ve stopped Mark. As it knows how feral the beast is and needs to make him wait.

The water is high now that Mark chooses to swim across the rest of the way until it starts to get shallow once more as the land beneath is felt. As he comes to stand before this person. 

The wind blows again and Mark can hear it. Can hear the woman’s voice,

‘Your aura shines bright, human. Such blue aura I’ve never seen before.’

Hmm? His own aura?

He looks down at himself as if he could see it but he can’t. He just takes in his hands and body where he realizes the bandage came off his leg and finds his wound is completely healed.

What?

His head jerks back up in shock and finds the person isn’t there anymore.

Where did they-

A startled feline noise is heard that makes Mark look back just in time to find the panther being shoved into the water.

“Bummie?” Mark sees the ripples in the water as the panther flails in the water before standing.

Mark can’t help but snort at how grumpy the panther looks now all drenched with water dripping off.

His laughter isn’t the only thing heard as he swears he hears that voice again when the wind passes by.

“He hasn’t changed one bit since he was a little cub.”

Mark feels someone leaned against his back and turns his head to peek to find the person is there again.

“You knew Bummie when he was little?” 

“He may be a bit more wild than before but he’s always been like this. Though I’ve never seen him so attached to a human until you came along. Did you know he found his way back looking for you? Hoping you’d be here.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, “So he hasn’t been here the whole time?” 

The person shakes their head, “He came back a few months ago. He was just like this but he still had one thought on his mind. One thing kept him from losing his mind completely and that was you. I could feel it the moment he entered the forest. But he shattered when he found you were long gone. That no one else was here. I had to keep him in the forest. Only letting him venture far out enough so he could get food and alert that there was an animal here.”

“Wait, so the forest was really-”

“Yep. I’m one with nature, my boy. I can move it as I please but with good intentions. I couldn’t let hunters or others try to come and harm Jaebum. I wanted to keep others out as much as possible, maybe playing with them a bit so that they could spread the word to keep others away. Just some harmless fun while I waited for your return.”

“You knew I was coming?” Mark is confused.

All of this seems impossible. And as Mark stares more at the masked fox, it's like it’s smiling at him. As if knowing so much more than what they’re telling him.

“Didn’t you want to take a bath?” she asks instead before giving a light push.

Mark squeaks as he finds the water surrounding him before coming back up. His hair drips with water as he flings his head back and wipes at his now clean face just to find the person looking down at him,

“Who are you?” Mark wants to know.

She tilts her head to the side as if thinking what she should say when she replies,

“I’m one with nature, did I not say that? I was returned back to its roots and was awakened by an outburst of power two years ago when beads I put pieces of my soul into were caught in the blast. And I remained here in wait for you, Mark. For the human boy in a pack full of hybrids.”

Her hand then comes up to the mask and slowly lifts it to reveal the face underneath. Mark’s eyes go wide in awe as she looks just like--

“You’re like the female version of Jinyoung!”

Mark may have only that picture to go by but this woman looks just like him for sure. 

The lady smiles softly, “I’ll take that as a compliment since you were once blind.”

“How do you know so much about me? About everyone…wait...you said beads and then your face...and fox...and…”

It clicks for Mark and the woman chuckles. Full eye whiskers showing as she puts a hand to her mouth to try and striffle her laughter.

“It’s about time you figured it out boy.”

Her long white tails appear now as the ends float about in the air gently...

“What do you mean you can’t help me?! You’re the one who wanted us to come back here! I know you’re in on this!”

Suga is seething. It’s been over a day and he still can’t get inside this damn forest. Where he tried to go after Mark the moment he took off but it was like something wouldn’t let him pass through. Where each time he took off straight forward, he ended up right back at the entrance next to the car. He eventually gave up as all he was doing was frustrating himself and losing energy. He tried waiting in his car. He tried moving down and trying another location before forcing himself to just sit in his car and calm down. 

He ended up at the park by next morning with no way to get to Mark and no way to communicate with him. Every time he tried to send a text or call, it wouldn’t go through. Like something was blocking it. Trying to keep him out. Just what was going on here? 

So he called Jhope, tired of all this beating around the bush shit. They know something they’re not telling him. He swears they have this all set up. Leading them around like dogs on leashes and he’s not about that life. He only went through with this so he could remain with Mark. So he could help find the others.

“You just have to wait, Suga-”

“Wait?! Wait for what? To lose my little brother? I’ve lost everything, Jhope! I’m not about to lose him too!” 

The line goes quiet at the end and Suga can hear his own panting. Can feel his anxiety and frustration filling up the car as he grips the wheel tighter.

“She knew you’d react like this so she kept you out on purpose.”

What?

“What are you talking about? Who is she?” 

“Listen to me. I shouldn’t even be telling you this but you have to let what’s happening now, happen. This is between Jaebum and Mark now-”

“Jaebum...so you knew he’s back? Since when? What the fuck is going on?!”

“This was something long since coming. Something Vector knew that day when Jungkook showed up at the house to get you and Mark. He may not have known exactly what was gonna happen, he just knew to trust his pack.”

“Pack? What pack-”

Suga recalls that day. Recalls when Jungkook showed up before the government did. Telling Suga that if he acted now then he and Mark would survive. It was at that moment that he also saw Vector eyeing the kid. That Vector was gonna attack him before he noticed something and stopped. Before looking to him and telling him to go. To repay the favor he owed him.

And Suga recalls seeing it too. It’s what all seven of those men that took them wore. A tattooed symbol on different parts of their body. The same symbol he remembers seeing on Vector’s back. Surrounded by the black dragon tattoo as if the dragon was protecting it. Keeping it under his chin. Close to its heart as the dragon’s mouth was open and ready to defend. To do whatever it took to keep it safe.

Was it a pack symbol this whole time? Unlike the numbered code he saw that made Suga think he had been involved in an experiment…

“She’s pack too. She can be trusted-” Jhope states when Suga cuts him off as he’s starting to put pieces together,

“Dr. Lockhart…”

Silence follows before Jhope’s voice is low and unnerved,

“What do you know, Suga? Has Vector told you anything?”

No, he doesn’t know shit. But he’s starting to. He’s beginning to see what’s in front of him this whole time,

“Does she have it too? The symbol?”

“Yes-”

“Coded numbers?”

“Suga-”

“Does she or does she not?!”

“I’ve told you too much already. Anymore and I’m afraid bad things might happen and I don’t want that. I’ve been trying to convince Namjoon to make you one of us. That you can trusted too but until then I can’t-”

Suga leans back in his seat and runs a hand through his hair. His mind going through memories. Of the time he slept with Jhope out of a spur of the moment. Back when he just needed warmth from a body. He can recall his fingers running over it. Running over the coded numbers as their bodies connected that night. 

He realizes that Mark and him are involved in something so much more than they could’ve imagined.

“You’re what my father talked about before...about Dr. Lockhart...about the hybrids experimented on...created...a pack that could take down hundreds within minutes...that the government made into a special unit…”

And Vector...he recalls Vivian mentioning the other pack. How Vector lead them guided them. Where he remembers Dr. Lockhart and black dragon were mentioned together in all the reports. In what his father would say.

Vector was the leader. Code name black dragon that was one mad beast. 

Who would’ve thought he was actually a panther. That Suga had lived in the same house as him. Left his loved ones in his care. Being the son of a hunter who has seen Vector himself and lived.

He can’t help but let out a pathetic laugh out,

“I’m one lucky son of a bitch…”

The fox beams at Mark,

“My name is Jade and I’m Jinyoung’s Mother.”


	6. Chapter 6

“But you’re dead or you died...how-”

“Were you not listening?”

“No, I was, it just doesn’t seem possible! That’s like magic or something.”

“I prefer to call it energy and usage of aura for one and secondly, is it really hard to believe? Did you not just witness how the water healed you? That I’m here before you? That my son was able to cure your blindness? It should’ve opened your eyes, no?” she teases toward the end with a pun.

But Mark is still in awe as everything is sinking in. When he had woken up that day and could see, Jin had said the same thing. That Jinyoung was the reason he was able to see. Where Jinyoung was also able to heal Yugyeom and Jackson…

“You still have a long way to go boy. The one destined for great things.”

“Me?”

“Yes you,” she chuckles, “You have yet to realize your true potential but it will all come in due time. For now, what matters is getting Jaebeom back to himself so you can focus on finding the others.”

Mark perks up at that, “Do you know where they went? Are they ok?” he starts asking.

Jade’s expression softens as she can see how much the pack means to him.

“Sadly I don’t. When I came to, everyone was gone. I was only able to retain memories from the house and nature of you guys but not even the forest knows where they were taken off too once they passed the tree lines.”

“Then how am I supposed to find them?! I’ve been looking for two years now and I haven’t found one clue-”

Jade points behind Mark who stops mid sentence to look and sees the panther swimming toward him. 

“He knows for he came from one of the facilities. When he stepped foot back into this forest I could feel his determination to find you. Of the pain and trials he went through where he was kept. How he was trying to hold on to the last bit of his sanity and get to you before it all went dark. I’m unable to tap into anymore but for a brief moment I was able to see inside the facility with him. Of him looking at something on the computer with red dots signaling where the others were. And that’s when he knew you weren't taken and that’s why he came back. He wanted to get to you first. He needed you.”

The panther nudges against his side, letting out a feline noise as he stands beside him, trying to comfort him.

“But I don’t know how to help him. How can I get him back?”

Mark looks so pained as he wants to help his mate. He wants to get Jaebum back to himself and to find the others again. He wants it so badly. 

“Haven’t you noticed the changes already? He’s a much tamer beast since you’ve gotten here. Where your mere scent had him running away from his kill to get to you. He went from the ferocious beast to the gentle giant in a matter of minutes all because of you. Undoing years worth of damage just by being beside him.”

I mean she’s not wrong but he doesn’t understand how he was able to do that. Is he really getting through to Jaebum? Is he connecting to him?

“Love, my boy. Love is just as powerful of a weapon as anything else. It brings warmth. It brings light. It heals all things and it’s far more powerful than what I can do. So don’t you see what you must do?”

“Love…” Mark says the word quietly before looking at Jaebum.

The panther meets his gaze and Mark reaches out instinctively. Just like he always used to do. Wanting to touch. Reaching out for his hand to hold onto. To be touched back. But his hand hovers in the air as he realizes the panther can’t do that. He can’t reach back and intertwine their fingers together. It brings a sad smile to his face as the panther nudges his hand and rubs his face against his palm to get Mark to pet him. 

“Oh Bummie…”

It hurts. To be this close yet he can’t get closer. That he can’t feel that connection they had. But it’s still there right? It has to be. For if he can reach Jaebum, then Jaebum must be trying to reach him back. Must be fighting to come back to him. He can’t give up. He has to keep showing him. To help him back to himself. To show more of his love.

“Dye me with you,” Mark whispers as he recalls the first time they went all the way. 

How they marked love on each other’s skin and felt it deep in their bones Soaking up in their soul and wrapping around their hearts. Protecting it from harm. Healing it from past wounds. Back then they showed it through human ways. Where Mark subconsciously taught Jaebum the ways he grew to love doing. But what about now? With Jaebum as a panther, Mark realizes he needs to do things a bit differently. He needs to get on the panther’s level. To show him love that the wild beast will know. 

“I’ve got to become a hybrid.”

“Excuse me, what?” Jade butts in as this was not how she expected Mark to put things together.

She may be able to see into the future and have foresight on things but that did not mean she knew exactly how things played out or what may happen in between. And this was not one of them.

“I need to become like Bummie!” Mark tells her with determination on his face.

“You are not about to do something reckless are you because I swear if you reach up to take off-”

Her eyes go wide as Mark reaches his hand up toward his collar and she starts to panic.

“Are you out of your mind?! This is not the solution! He wants you to remain human! Doing this will only make things wor-”

She stops in mid sentence when Mark stops short of his collar and starts to tug on his top. 

Um? 

Soon Mark pulls his top up, up, up until it goes over his shoulders and head and he stands there topless. He throws his shirt onto the small island and starts to work on his pants after kicking off his shoes.

Jade stands there speechless as Mark is now swimming in the nude to a more nicer area where the water can hug his hips as he calls out for the panther,

“Come on big guy! Come play!”

Jade’s face is priceless as the panther has perked right up. Where he’d been watching the moment Mark started to remove his clothes and is now excitedly following him back into the water.

It’s then that Jade gets it. That she had nothing to worry about as her expression turns into awe and amusement at the human before her. How sweet Mark truly is as he’s trying to show the panther love and affection his way. That he’s willing to go out of his zone for him. To show that they’re equal. That a human and hybrid can be together still. 

And as she watches Mark and the panther playing, a smile forms. Hearing Mark’s giggles and the feline’s excited noises lets her know that things would work out. That everything was right on track…

Mark tries to mimic Jaebum’s noises. At first the panther stares at him all confused as Mark sits by the waterline area and waits for his clothes to dry. Jade had watched for a little while before disappearing during their fun. Both were clean and resting as Mark used the sun to keep him warm and hopefully dry his clothes off faster on the rocks when he attempted to communicate more with Jaebum. He had gotten the purring down but trying to mimic other happy or playful noises wasn’t going well apparently. Jaebum has such expressive eyebrows and eyes even as a panther that makes Mark giggle and curl into himself. His knees are pulled to his chest as his arms wrap around his legs that shield any prying eyes from looking at certain areas. Which Jaebum was definitely eyeballing earlier until Mark started to make these silly noises.

Mark’s smile is growing too as Jaebum tilts his head to the side. One ear perked up as the other is flattening in his wonder of what the fuck Mark was doing. 

“Come on, teach me then. I must be close right?”

Mark mimics the noise again before the panther makes a face telling Mark he’s way off and how does he think he made such a noise? So Jaebum sits up all proper and puffs out his chest. Telling Mark his noises were not cute at all and sound more beastly like this as he demonstrates by making the sound again.

“Cute,” Mark says and Jaebum huffs with a grumpy face.

Way too cute. 

“No, no, I’m sorry. Don’t sulk, let me try,” Mark stops him from turning away from him and does exactly what Jaebum does.

He puffs out his chest and sits up all proper before trying to mimic it. 

The panther snorts loudly as his tail flicks about fondly.

“Oh come on! It was better than before!” 

Mark tries again but this time, he leans toward Jaebum. His eyes are playful and the smile is still there. Jaebum’s becoming more playful and amused by this human that he nudges his shoulder to let him know he’s doing good. Mark tries to nudge back but with his own head into Jaebum’s shoulder and soon Mark is leaning forward on his hands and knees as he nuzzles against Jaebum’s face. The panther reacts back purring that Mark mimics it too before he finds himself giggling as Jaebum turns this into a game of who can nuzzle back more. Soon whiskers are tickling all over his face and neck. A big cold nose brushing against his collar as Jaebum is now scent marking him. Rubbing his neck against his to let everyone know Mark is his.

The giggles die out at this as Mark’s expression becomes so soft. As Jaebum did this both in his panther form and human form. He did it every morning and every time he came back home if they had to part. And Mark learned Jaebum was doing that out of love. To not only show affection and provide protection against other alphas. But also because Jaebum would want Mark’s scent on him back. Where it helped calm Jaebum. Eased him of the day’s troubles. Comforted him. He taught Mark how to scent back that he does now. The alpha’s purr rumbling louder at the display of affection. Letting Mark scent mark him back all pleased before Mark eventually pulls back some. And when he does, the panther bumps their heads together and stays there. 

Mark’s heart melted at that. Skipping a beat in the process as this display of affection told Mark how he meant to the panther. How he was his equal. His mate. He was still pack. He was still loved. 

It makes tears well up in his eyes as Mark reaches up to cup the panther’s head. Fingers threading into the fur as he breathes out shakily. His tone telling how emotional he is,

“Jaebum…”

His heart thumps that crazy rhythm. His body sings for the alpha before him. Feeling so alive. So warm. Still so in love. Craving his alpha like no other.

“I love you,” Mark tells him, his breath hitching a bit toward the end before he’s pulling back some and beaming at him.

Such a breathtaking sight as it’s so genuine. Eyes full of passion and devotion as love and happiness radiate off of him. His aura surrounding the panther in such light and warmth.

“My alpha...my Bummie.” 

The panther can’t help but stare at him in awe. His tail that was swishing happily stilling in the air as he took in the beautiful creature before him. As his own heart skips a beat before beating faster. Matching in time with Mark’s-

‘My Omega’

‘Mate’

‘Mark’

Mark…

The urge starts to grow then. Slowly turning into an itch...the itch that makes him want to shift. But then it's gone. But the urge to get closer is still there. The urge to feel more of Mark’s love and touch is addicting that soon the panther finds himself by Mark’s side again. Watching as Mark puts his clothes back on. Not wanting to leave Mark’s side…

The way back to the house felt like it took longer until he saw the floating green aura leading his way. Mark didn’t mind the walk back either as Jaebum has been quite amusing in trying to catch the bugs or how he’d perk up at the sound of birds or squirrels. His favorite part was when Jaebum caught sight of another bunny and got down low. Slowly getting closer and closer until he could wiggle his butt and get ready to pounce but Mark’s giggling alerted the bunny and it took off. And boy was Jaebum’s expression priceless. But don’t worry, Mark made up for it by presenting the meat that had been cooking nicely over the fire pit. The two sat down and Mark carefully took it out and blew on it before hand feeding it to Jaebum.

Jaebum loved it too. Not only was this omega with such a lovely scent showing him such affection, but giving him such tasty food! It was way better than just raw and it even had some weird spice that he really liked too. And who wouldn’t love lying in a beautiful omega’s lap and being hand fed and getting petted at the same time? Cause Jaebum was in heaven right now.

But he had to make sure the human ate too. Eventually turning away the food by nudging Mark’s hand back toward himself.

“Ah, are you full? How much do panther’s actually eat cause I swear you and the others ate a lot.”

Jaebum nudges his hand again, leading with his head and pushing Mark’s hand up toward his mouth.

Oh!

Mark understood now and smiles at how this giant was a softie being so kind and caring. The others won’t believe him when he tells them that Jaebum tried to eat him during their first encounter. In fact, Bam or Youngjae will most likely tease about, ‘eating him’ with lots of eyebrows wiggles and laughter…

He really wishes they were all together again.

Taking a bite out of the deer meat to distract him from the constriction in his chest, Mark chews on the food quietly. He doesn’t really have an appetite right now but the panther is looking at him. Watching and making sure he’s eating all of it before carefully putting his hand into his mouth to lead him into taking more. 

“Are you trying to fatten me up so you can eat me later?” Mark teases with a fond smile and gets a huff from the panther.

“I’m kidding big guy,” Mark lets out with a small smile forming as the panther was not playing about Mark eating.

This alpha was still so caring and Mark feels like more and more of Jaebum is coming out. What else can he do to help him now? Bonding with him like he has seems to be working so…

Mark eyes the meat in his hand before an idea comes to him.

Ah! He can hunt with Jaebum!

Moving, Jaebum is already up to follow as Mark starts moving about,

“We still have time before it’s dark too. Hurry, Bummie! Let’s catch some food for tomorrow. But first, I need to find materials to make me a bow and arrow.”

Mark goes back into the house and finds materials as well as some from outside. Jaebum watches intrigued as this human makes a bow and arrow like a pro.

“Hyung taught me many things. How anything can be crafted into a weapon and he’s not wrong. I took a guy out with a bottle cap once and another with just my thumbs.”

Mark smirks as he recalls those times while the panther listened intently. His tail moves about lazily as he waits for Mark to finish preparing the bow and arrows. 

“This should hopefully do it. If I need more than five bows than I need more practice. Besides, I got you to do the final blow.”

The panther puffs his chest out at that and Mark giggles. 

“Alright, lets get it!” Mark gets excited as he stands back up.

The panther lets out an excited noise himself before following Mark into the trees once more.

That urge to shift is coming back again. Just walking beside Mark and not being able to get closer, to touch without it stopping his own walking or Mark’s. Where his eyes keep landing on Mark’s hand. He wants to hold it. Finding the urge becomes unbearable as he can’t do nothing but keep his giant paws moving forward so he can keep up with the human. He has to pay close attention in case he needs to move his body in front to protect the omega and finds it a bit frustrating as if he was human he could move his arms quicker. Could shield Mark better. 

Mark

Mark

Mark

Where it’s not just some human. Some omega. Where his mind keeps leading back to this name. Where he finds his heart does this crazy thing when he looks at him. When he breathes in more of his scent. When he feels his touch. 

Man does he want to touch!

He grumbles a bit as they keep moving forward.

“Hmm? What is it?” Mark wonders as he notices Jaebum seems to be sulking.

Wasn’t he just excited moments ago to go hunting? Did he change his mind now?

Mark reaches out to brush fingers in his fur on the top of his head. Jaebum reacts to it right away but it also pains him cause it makes the urge to touch grow and grow. He wants to touch back. He wants to show more love and affection. Making him unsettled that he can’t do this. Like he’s gonna die if he can’t touch Mark like he wants to. Like if he doesn’t get to hold Mark’s hand he’ll go crazy.

He starts mouthing at his hand, being careful of his teeth as he holds it in his mouth as they walk. Mark is giving him a confused yet amused look as Jaebum is determined to do this. That after a while, Mark lets him and Jaebum perks right up. He looks so content and happy as he feels that warm feeling growing. As if he can picture it in his mind. Like he’s looking down and seeing two hands intertwined. Mark’s hand fitting perfectly in his. His thumb rubbing soothingly over the back of his hand. It felt so nice. So complete. Eyes moving up to seeing Mark beaming at him, those bright blue eyes shining with such love and passion--

Just like now but Mark is a bit older. Something’s have changed but Mark still looks as beautiful as ever, if not more. 

Mark--

A noise takes their attention away as Mark stops with him and they look off into the distance. Sure enough, the small rustling they heard ahead was of an animal. It was another deer as they’re moving about and find it chewing on some berries. 

Crouching down low, the two continue to watch the animal and find that it doesn’t notice them yet. Mark signals to Jaebum to be quiet and still as he carefully slides his bow off his shoulder. He then reaches behind him for one of the arrows but then he hears another noise. The sound of something thumping wildly and heavy panting near his face. Turning to face Jaebum, he finds the panther is super excited and in awe at Mark being so serious and determined. Seeing him so fierce in action as he’s quiet and smooth in just preparing the bow and arrow to make a kill. The panther can’t help it as his tail is making the loud noise as he grows excited in more ways than one. 

“Are you seriously getting a boner right now-” 

The rustling sound grows and Mark can see the deer noticed them and takes off. 

Well, there goes their food.

Sighing with a light huff, Mark shakes his head as he looks back to the pather and sees he’s not bothered at all and still happy as can be.

“Bummie, we’re supposed to be hunting, stop being cute right now and put that away. Unless you’re gonna shift right now then I can’t promise how I’ll act.”

The panther doesn’t shift unfortunately and Mark pouts, “And here I would think wanting sex would motivate you.”

Alright, time to focus back on finding another animal to hunt. Mark stands up, putting his bow and arrow back up before looking at a tree. The panther stops panting happily as he sees Mark go up to a tree and watches curiously as Mark tries to climb it. Mark checks if the branches are sturdy enough and then up he goes. The panther is quick and goes to the bottom of the tree. Letting out a worried noise as he keeps watch on Mark before he’s pacing below. Not liking this at all.

“It’s ok, Bummie, I’m just getting a better view,” Mark tells him but the panther whines in response.

Mark is too far from him and up high when he should be on the ground with him. It’s not until Mark is coming down the tree does Jaebum stop worrying. In fact, he has quite the view too as a juicy ass is heading down his way and the panther perks right up. Already trying to reach up to boop his nose right between those luscious cheeks-

“Bummie!” Mark squeaks as feeling Jaebum lifts his ass cheeks up just to shove his nose deeper makes him lose grip on the tree.

His foot slips in the process too but luckily he was already close enough to the ground so when he falls, he lands into a nice pile of leaves. His bow and arrows lie about while Mark lifts his head. Spitting out a leaf, Mark gets ready to scold the panther when he feels the panther caging him in from behind and hump hump away he goes.

“Lim Jaebeom I swear if you don’t quit it right now-”

Mark is cut off as teeth scrape along his collar. Mark stills instantly, his body going limp in his hold. The panther moves the hold on his mouth until he’s teething into both sides of the collar with a bit of pressure and Mark reacts right away to it. His body shivers, a moan coming out as Mark feels like he’s been in this position before. His hips rising instinctively as the panther continues to hump against him. Of course Mark still has his clothes on but if he didn’t, things could get a lot more intimate that Mark thought they never fully ventured into but then that time during his heat…

Did they really…  
But that means he got Bummie to shift into his panther so couldn’t he entice Jaebum to shift back? But he tried before but maybe he needs to give him more motivation. Maybe he needs to let Jaebum have his way with him like this--

Mark flushes right away, becoming shy at the thought. No...no...nope.

Mark tries to move away, his breathing straining a bit as he tries to lift the panther up to let off him. He thinks it’s gonna take more than that of course cause this was a feral beast thinking with his penis right now but surprisingly, the panther lets go and gets off straight away.

What?

Mark soon finds the panther nudging against his face gently, laying his body low to the ground so he can nuzzle close and provide comfort.

Is he…

When he hears Jaebum whine it brings him right back to another memory. Back to when the panther was in rut and he tried this but he was on the verge of an attack and the panther stopped. Just like now where the panther thinks Mark was scared. 

That means…

“Are you remembering?”

Does that mean his Bummie is back? But he’s not shifting. He would shift back right? 

The panther’s nose boops his cheek and Mark smiles softly, “I’m ok, big guy,” Mark comforts him back as he sits back.

The panther follows, getting all over him to make sure he knows he didn’t mean to scare him. That he’s safe with him. And when he feels Jaebum’s head bumps against his and rests there. Mark takes a moment to close his eyes and just breathe.

This was progress. This means he’s getting there. That one day it’ll happen. He’ll get his Jaebum back…

The panther’s eyes are seen from the bush as he waits. He’s perfectly hidden. Completely quiet and ready to pounce as the deer in front of him is clueless. Basking away in the sun and eating some plants. The panther is a good boy, waiting for the right moment to strike. Waiting on the signal and soon it comes as an arrow comes whizzing from up in the trees and hits it’s target perfectly. The deer goes down and the panther strikes, leaping out from the bushes and onto its prey.

Mark makes his way down the tree and over to the panther who happily flicks his tail and awaits the omega’s praise.

“Good boy,” Mark tells him as he pets the top of his head.

Jaebum purrs loudly as Mark starts to take out the arrow before getting ready to skin the deer right then and there to take back with them. It’s been a couple of days now and Mark has gotten the hang of this. He brought a backpack and found a nice little cooler to put the meat in so he can cook it when they get back and leave the rest of the bits out here for nature to take over and not stink up the area by the house. Plus, they’re near the water where they can rinse off and enjoy a nice bath too.

He hasn’t seen Jade since that day though but he has seen the green aura floating about. Making sure they make it back ok. Watching over them. Surely she’s there but doesn’t want to make her presence known too much because she wants Mark to focus on getting Jaebum back to himself. To not take the panther’s attention off of him. 

They’ve bonded a lot more. From hunting to bathing, to eating together. Mark’s silly feline communications to snuggling when it’s time to sleep. They’re together twenty four seven and Mark has noticed changes in Jaebum. How he’ll act human in ways now. How the panther wants to hold his hand in his mouth when they walk. How he tries to help with the cooking. Picking out what seasoning he likes more. Bringing him things without asking that he knows would help Mark like certain kitchen utensils, etc. They may seem small but they were actually huge. It meant more of Jaebum was coming back to him. More of who he was before all this. To the Lim Jaebeom who grew up not just a pure blooded panther, but as a ‘human’ too. And Mark’s smile has been growing and growing as well. From how cute the panther will be to how sweet and kind. From pulling out his seat for him and bringing him a blanket that survived the years when it got cold at night. How he’ll get up on his hind legs and try and hug him. He’ll even play with him and is so gentle and will purr away nonstop. 

It felt like old times. Like nothing bad had happened. That Jaebum was just in his panther form more than his ‘human’ form. But surely he’ll shift one day, right? Cause Mark’s really looking forward to that day…

The sound of splashing is heard as Mark runs along the edge of the water with the panther on his tail. His bag and everything lay on the rocks as the two play. Mark didn’t take his clothes off yet but had taken his shoes off and the cool water already helped with the hot sun. His pants had long since turned into shorts that probably wasn’t the best idea considering how horny this panther was. It made him pounce twice as much but the panther never takes it too far. Stopping the moment he knows Mark isn’t gonna give him any. Always telling him he needs to shift. 

What is shifting? Is that something he can do? He keeps having moments where he’s like this other person but it feels like him. He looks weird too. Furless but has the same skin like Mark’s. It’s almost like a distant past of his when he gets brief moments of him like that. That is him right? How does he get to that though? How does one shift? Will that mean he gets to be closer to Mark? Cause he wants that. He wants that so bad. 

Mark suddenly stops and the panther has to put on the brakes as he’d been lost in thought and almost crashes into him. 

“Wow,” Mark lets out as they almost topple over but Mark manages to stay upright before giggling.

“Were you distracted again, Bummie? You little perv.”

The panther huffs. He’s not a perv. It’s normal for a healthy alpha to be attracted to his mate. And he swears his mate has been teasing him too. Bending over to pick up things in the house. Taking his clothes off and throwing them in his face so he can’t see until he’s completely in the water. Being right there naked after a bath but will keep his legs closed. Teasing him. Always teasing him. Tempting him and he knows Mark wants him to pounce. To take. Can smell it when his scent gets sweet. When he gets that look in his eye and leans into his touch. But he wants him to shift. Always shift this. Shift that. He doesn’t know what that means! He bet if Mark went into heat he wouldn’t care about this shift thing and stop fighting it and then they could connect--

Hands cup his face that brings his attention back to the beautiful omega before him. Those bright blue eyes matching the smile on his face,

“I still love you, my alpha. I love everything about you.”

There his heart goes doing that crazy rhythm again. Breathing in Mark’s scent and becoming a dazed dork as he looks back at Mark fondly. As he reacts to his touch. His mate is so adorable. So perfect. His touch so warm and inviting. He wants more of it. Wants to give more in return.

And then Mark is leaning forward. The panther thinks Mark is gonna rest foreheads together until Mark ducks down too low for that and before he knows it, Mark is pressing his lips on the corner of his mouth.

What is this? It feels nice. Real nice. In fact, he wants more of it that when Mark goes to pull away, he follows. Mark giggles softly,

“Oh, did someone want more kisses?” He’s teasing again and the panther whines as he stomps his paws on the ground.

Mark smiles at that, finding Jaebum cute in wanting more kisses.

Kisses? This is a kiss? 

Mark presses another and the panther lets out a pleased noise. He likes kisses. They’re like fireworks of warmth and tingly pleasure of happiness and affection and--

A brief image comes forth in his mind. Mark’s face is close, eyes are closed but his hands are clinging to him. Mark’s blushing beautifully, his mouth slightly parted as his breath hitches as he leans in closer. As he can tell Mark is waiting for him to kiss him. A needy noise escaping Mark when he hesitated. A chuckle comes out of him as he smirks before brushing their lips together. Unable to resist those plump pillowy lips begging to be kissed. The feelings exploding and the tingly sensation and warmth coursing through him--

“Bummie?”

The panther blinks in a daze, his purr loud as he lets the whole world know how happy he is. 

“Are you ok? Was the kiss that good?” Mark tilts his head to the side concerned for a second before he swears the panther gets a goofy expression on his face.

“Even in this form you’re the same,” Mark tells him with a fond expression. 

The same? So those images...those are memories? The thoughts...the feelings...emotions…

Those are recent? Him? It must be with Mark being in them. The urge is right there thrumming under his skin. There it is again. Is this the shifting feeling? Will it help him get closer? To hold his hand. To kiss--

The wind blows and Mark ends up looking away. Does he hear something? 

He watches as Mark seems to stare off into the trees. There he notices that fox again. Her aura is strong. Bright too as she stares back at them and beckons Mark with her finger. Mark doesn’t hesitate as he puts his shoes on while on the way. He leaves everything else as who else is gonna take it and follows after the green aura. The panther remains hot on Mark’s heels, wondering where this sly fox would lead them this time as they seem to be venturing deeper into the forest. 

It isn’t until they get onto a certain path. A dirt trail that isn’t big like the one you can drive on but big enough to walk for a person. It feels familiar too, like Jaebum’s been on this trail before but when? Why? Just like how the house seemed to have a familiar vibe, this one was different. The home and backyard felt like he belonged there but this, this wasn’t a good feeling. This feeling was anxious...uneasy...anger...pain…scared--

Jaebum tries to stop Mark. Coming in front of him to try and lead him back as he whines. Urging for Mark to turn around. To protect him. To save him from something.

“Bummie? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

The feline continues to let out whines as he wants to go back home. Back to the water even. But not here. He doesn’t want to venture here.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Mark tries to comfort as his hands come to run through black fur.

“She wouldn’t lead us astray or to danger. She’s been protecting us. Helping us. I promise it’s ok,” Mark gets the panther to look at him. 

Mark wants the panther to trust him and he does. He just can’t stop these feelings. But Mark’s touch and sweet voice help to calm him enough to keep moving. He may not like this but if Mark wants to continue on he would. He’s just not gonna be happy about this and voices it the further they go.

Like each step where his paw becomes a human foot. His feet moving closer toward a destination. The scenery looking just like this. Trees surrounding them on this dirt trail, nature all about but there’s more. More that’s not there before. He can hear voices. Auras surrounding him, remaining close. He can make out the words or the people but they’re there. They mean something to him--

Mark stops so he does too. Noting of Mark’s hitched gasp before following those eyes filling with horror and pain to find a tiny little home in the middle of the words. Like some hideout, well, what’s left of it. The doors busted down. Parts of the building in decay like the home but worse. There’s parts blown through, windows all blasted out. It looks so dark and dreary. Filled with nothing but misery inside. 

“This is the place…” Mark gets out as his eyes take it in.

Where he doesn’t need his imagination to show him the place he had been taken to that day. That place where happiness turned into sorrow and suffering.

When Mark moves forward, Jaebum doesn’t. The panther still remains in his spot as this place is too familiar. Making those feelings spike. Danger. Nightmare...Pain, pain, pain…

Mark’s hand shakes as he lifts it to touch the side of the building. Where his throat instantly constricts. You can see the burned paint from the blast. From when those men ambushed them. The chaos--

Mark’s eyes notice the broken glass coming outward instead of in, meaning someone was thrown out of it and his eyes follow up toward the treelines.

Was that where he landed? Someone in there? 

It's loud. The sounds. The voices of those men. Hearing his pack struggling. Calling out for one another. Fighting to survive. Jaebum crying out for him---

Mark’s breathing is picking up as he tries to stop it. His legs feeling like jelly as he pushes himself forward. He can’t be weak right now. His pack suffered so much while he had an easy escape. While he was the only one not taken.

He finds himself inside and it’s not any better. The sunlight provides more than enough light to see the damage those men left behind. Splattered dried blood. Darts used to sedate and even bullet casings. It smells horrible in here too, old bones lying about with torn clothes…

Are these the wolves? They didn’t take them? 

There’s multiple of them, Mark seeing some of them must’ve been part of the government as their attire is different and the broken weapons lie beside them. So his pack managed to kill some of them. Those bastards not even caring about leaving their own men behind. There’s no I.D. on them to give anything away, other than a symbol of some kind. Their corporation maybe? It was like a fancy cross in the center but the line going horizontal has two swirls coming out of each end that curl into a circle almost. Making his way throughout the hideout, he finds six of the wolves among the other bodies. There were seven though. What happened to the seventh one? 

Mark looked all around. Hoping that this wasn’t for nothing. Pushing and pushing but yet again nothing that would lead him to any more clues onto finding the others. Just bones that couldn’t speak. 

“Dammit!” Mark curses, finding himself getting worked up.

He ends up kicking some debris before slamming his fists against the wall. Tears were blurring his vision as all the built up emotions were ready to overflow. He’s so upset at himself. At what happened. Knowing the pack must’ve tried so hard to get free. To help each other and he couldn’t do anything. He wasn’t there to help. To go with them. To stop Jaebum from crying--

It’s so loud in his ears. His vision going in and out. One second he’s in the aftermath and the next it’s the darkness. The vision of the ground trying to come into focus as chaos is all about. Like a war happening all around. 

He can’t breathe...he can’t--

His legs are giving out and he’s sliding down the wall as he’s panting. Trying to gasp in air. His heart hurts, the emotions constricting his chest as he can’t stop shaking. He’s trapped in the nightmare, unable to get out. Unable to break free of that moment. The moment that took everything from him. That shattered his dreams and happiness…

The panther doesn’t want to go inside but he can feel his mate needs him. The pull is strong that he takes off, rushing into the building. It’s like an explosion goes off. Instantly, he is assaulted with more thoughts and feelings. Images of a struggle. Of men surrounding him. He’s looking at people who are fighting too. Calling out for each other. Attacking the attired men to break free. To remain close to each other. He feels dizzy. His own vision blurry. He’s scared. Anxious. So much is happening at once. He feels like he’s gonna black out. Like he’s gonna lose everything. He yanks out darts from his neck. The smell of blood is strong. Fear trying to climb up his spine. 

“Youngjae!”

“Jackson!”

“Danny!”

“Yugyeom!”

“Bam!” 

“Jinyoung!”

Someone is calling out...no...it’s him calling out...his heart hammering in his chest. He has to stay awake. He can’t black out. He needs to fight. To protect them.

Hands cling to his back, his own arm trying to move behind him to touch them. To calm them. To calm himself. He can feel their hand gripping his. That same warmth there. The need to protect is stronger. 

“Bummie…”

It’s Mark. His mate is scared too. It keeps him awake. Keeps him going. Adrenaline running through him as he’s ready to do what it takes. To kill if he has too but then someone is shouting and then he feels it. It’s hot as it runs through his body. Sparking in white hot pain in his shoulder and side as he starts to go down. Suddenly there’s a blast of energy, a bright green aura shooting out and rocking the building. His hands slip in warm sticky blood. The others are going wild, sharp teeth out and claws tearing into flesh. Trying to keep them back from him. 

Why are they protecting him? No, get away. Run away! Mark-

Jaebum looks for his mate, his vision going in and out but he finds the spot he should’ve been in he’s not there. He’s gone. Where did he go? Where did his baby go?!

He’s losing it. Going hysterical as he needs to find his mate. He needs to make sure he’s ok. He’s his everything. His baby! 

The cry that comes out is not human as he moves. Pushing through the searing pain and attacking. Calling out for his mate to answer. He needs him. Give him back! Don’t take him away from me!

One by one the others are being knocked out. More men just keep coming. Using weapons and sedatives. Whatever means necessary until it’s just him awake. Watching the others being dragged out. 

It hurts. Don’t take them! It shouldn’t have gone like this! They did nothing wrong! They’re just kids! Who are these people?!

And them Wham! Pain erupts through his head. Vision going out for a second before he finds himself on the ground looking up in a daze. He’s gonna black out. His body feels weak, sluggish. The drugs taking effect and his wounds healing too slow. 

No, he can’t stop now. He has to keep going. He has to save the others. To find his mate…

Mate…

Mark…

Mark…

Using the floor to pull himself forward, claws digging into the floorboard as his vision goes in and out. One second it’s human hands with claws and the next it’s giant black paws. Dragging himself down the hallway--

His mate needs him. He has to find him. His human mate...his sweet precious mate...he must be so scared...how is he gonna find them in this chaos? He can’t see...he’ll have a panic attack...he needs him...please let him find him---

There’s a noise that draws his attention, holds him in the moment as his vision starts to clear a bit, taking in a doorway where he sees a foot sticking out.

Mark...Mark is there...move...faster...he’s having trouble breathing...he needs you…

Come on body! Now! You should be running! You should be at his side already. Cupping his face, helping him to calm him...reminding him that you’re there. 

The urge to shift is gnawing at his skin. Rippling through underneath as his bones start to crack. 

He needs you...he needs you...shift dammit! Do the fucking shift!!! But how?! How does he--

There’s something on the floor before him. Something old and frayed. Something that has been held close to someone’s heart for years as a photo comes into view. A photo that Mark had but he had trouble seeing as he was more focused on the omega. Not knowing why Mark cared about such a photo but now he does. It holds so much meaning. The people in the photo of those that appeared in those images. Memories rushing forth. Wracking through his body and it hurts so bad. Stopping him in his tracks as pain runs through his head once more. Images flying past---

A sly fox smirking...a huge guide dog...a human turned wolf...a quiet wolf...a sibling panther...a snake hidden as a human...a hunter...his parents...friends...family...pack…

Pack

Pack

His own breathing is harsh, the pain unbearable as his eyes try to open. The photo is still there and he finds himself looking right at Mark. Right at the one behind him holding him close and so happy---

That’s him...that’s me! I’m a panther...I’m a hybrid...I’m Lim Jaebeom---

He lurches forward and roars, his bones cracking as he starts to do it. He’s--

Mark’s chest heaves up and down fast, his focus going in and out. He can feel the darkness surrounding him...he’s gonna pass out...he can’t breathe...he can’t breathe...Bummie---

He starts to slump over, his body going weak when he finds hands catching him. His vision is blurry, eyes barely staying open as he tries to see who it is. Tries to cling to them when he swears he sees him. That he sees the person he’s been wanting to see since they first met. Where he must be delusional now from lack of air. Still, the emotion hits him hard that tears are welling up fast and his breath hitches, forcing him to take in air as the love of his life is right there. Looking similar to what he imagined when he ‘saw’ him through touch but was so much better with actual sight. 

His hand weakly reaches up, wanting to touch and he feels their hand touch his, intertwining their fingers that has Mark reacting. A smile already trying to form but soon darkness takes over and he still passes out. His body going limp in their hold but he’s breathing now. His body trying to fix itself as their overactive mind is forced to shut down for the time being until he wakes up again. 

The person pulls Mark close, cradling him in his arms, fingers running through his hair as those wild and passionate eyes take in his mate. As Lim Jaebeom was returning to himself…


	7. Chapter 7

He feels like he’s floating. Is he up in the clouds? Surrounded by such warmth. By such a comforting scent. He feels safe as he goes in and out of consciousness. Almost lured back into the darkness by the steady heartbeat but yet he fights it. Something pulling at him. Telling him he needs to wake up. 

He can hear the sound of birds. The crunching of leaves. The sound of running water nearby. Is he still in the forest? How is he moving? Bummie?

His head feels a little heavy as he tries to move. Trying to wake up more as his nose brushes against skin. Breathing in more of that familiar scent. His hand twitching before he’s lifting his arm. He expects to touch fur as he hears the gentle rumble vibrate against him but when his hand touches more skin, touches parts of a solid chest and then up to feel a collarbone---

Thump

Thump

Thump

He’s dreaming. He’s gotta be. There’s no way…

Mark is becoming more awake now. His eyelashes flutter before his eyes try to adjust. Things are blurry at first with just parts coming into his vision. Taking in pieces of dirt and grass. Of leaves and some pebbles before he’s lifting his head more. His vision became clearer. He’s no longer moving, just floating above or that’s what it continued to feel like until he realized someone was carrying him. That he could feel those strong arms secured under him as he was being held bridal style, but he didn’t mind. Because right now his eyes were taking in more skin. Taking in that sharp jawline. Those handsome features. That raven hair with twin moles over his left eye. But it’s those wild and passionate eyes that draw him in. That intense heated gaze that has Mark’s heart skipping a beat before he can feel his throat already trying to constrict. 

Emotions rise fast, his breath hitching as his hand shakily comes up and touches his face. Tears welling up in his eyes as his fingers map out his face. It’s just like how he saw him back then. But now with actual sight. But now with him older and not from a picture. This was him. It was Lim Jaebeom. His alpha...his mate.

“Bummie…” Mark manages to get out before the first sob hits.

Please don’t let him be dreaming. Don’t let it turn into a nightmare. 

He keeps looking at Jaebum like he can’t believe it. Afraid it’s not gonna last long so he’s trying to soak up everything he can. The tears falling as he lets out a whimper.

Jaebum continues to stand there just looking at him. Those feral eyes unwavering but Mark feels safe. He feels closer to the panther. Feeling the need to get even closer. To connect.

He needs him. God he needs his alpha.

“Please,” Mark lets out as he starts to move.

Jaebum lets him down and watches as Mark is looking at him with such a pleading look. Hands moving to undress himself as Mark shoves his shorts down while getting onto his hands and knees. Offering himself to the alpha. 

“Take me...take me please!” 

His heart is swelling with both love and pain. He needs this. He needs his alpha’s touch. He needs to feel him. Not caring how it may make him look. He went so long without his mate’s touch. Being so touched starved. So lonely. So broken. He needs his alpha’s healing. His love. To finally be able to let go and fall apart in his mate’s arms so he can help put him back together again.

The dirt is cold. Pebbles digging into his skin and leaves itchy but it doesn’t come close to comparing to how his chest constricts and the need thrumming through his body. He doesn’t hesitate to lift his hips, presenting the prize that the panther had been wanting from the very beginning. Where slick was already forming as his body instinctively prepared itself for the alpha before him. 

“Bummie…” Mark cries out as nails dig into the grass.

His body shaking from the emotions overflowing before he feels warmth against his backside. A hand spreading him more until he feels the hard press of something else right at his hole. He tries to brace himself but it still feels like a punch that knocks the air out of him when Jaebum enters him. Whimpering lowly before another sob escapes. Where the pain is a relief. The feeling of being filled taking up the emptiness inside of him. He’s crying. His vision taken over by hot tears that refused to stop. He missed this so much. He needed this more than ever. The pain going away as fast as it came as Jaebum went all the way to the hilt. Where he’s soon in bliss at feeling his alpha again all the way to the hilt. 

“Jae...Bummie…”

He can’t help but keep calling out his name. He’s a mess, his sobs probably such a turn off but he can’t help it. For so long he didn’t know if Jaebum was alive. For so long, he didn’t know if he’d ever see Jaebum again. If they could remain together if he ever found him. If he could be like this with him. It’s more than just sex. It’s the feeling of being wanted. Of the desire still there. The passion...the feeling of it being right...of being whole again...of the love and affection...the connection...god the connection was still there. 

It was hard to breathe between his cries as each thrust knocked the air out of him. As Jaebum’s hips snapped forward and his cock went so deep inside him. Knocking right into his sweet spot that made his sobs turn into high pitched whines. Where at one point he couldn’t hold his whole body up anymore and collapsed forward, ass higher in the air as Jaebum continued to pound away, slamming right into his cervix.

“B-Bummie...don’t stop...please…”

There was some blood that mixed with his slick. Mark hasn’t touched himself in so long that it was bound to happen. But Mark’s body sings in pleasure as his alpha is back and tries to keep him inside. Clenching down with each thrust. The wet sounds squelching as his velvety walls cling tightly around that alpha’s cock.

God he’s a mess. Cheek squished into the dirt as he can’t stop crying. Can’t stop calling out the alpha’s name. Telling him to go harder. To do as he pleases. To keep filling him up until he’s a part of him. He just needs him so bad. Where he wants everything to go back to what it once was. To fix what took place over the past two years. 

“No! Don’t pull out-don’t-alpha please!” Mark is becoming hysterical when he feels Jaebum pulling away.

But before he can move, he finds himself being manhandled. The next thing he knows, he’s flipped over onto his back and a hand cups his face,

“Mark.”

One word. It’s just one word and Mark reacts to it so strongly. Another sob forcing its way out as he leans into his touch. Those wild and dangerous eyes taking him in, shining with love that couldn’t be erased. Love that could only grow stronger.

Mark closes his eyes as it’s all so overwhelming. So many emotions. Thoughts. Feelings. All at once but then Jaebum is there. He keeps him grounded. Taking his focus as another word comes forth,

“See.”

Mark opens his eyes to find Jaebum leaning down closer. Thumb stroking his cheek as their breaths mix,

“Hold...kiss…”

Jaebum wants to hold him. To kiss him. Needing Mark as much as Mark needed him. Mark lets out a needy noise, hands coming up to cup Jaebum’s face before leaning up to kiss him deeply. Both letting out noises as the kiss gets rougher. More passionate. Jaebum’s cat ears and tail already long since out as Mark runs fingers over them. As he feels his tail wrap around his leg. That same tail moves Mark down a bit, Jaebum caging Mark in as hands lift his legs up some. Mark’s panting heard mixing with Jaebum’s feline noises before Mark moans into Jaebum’s mouth. The alpha is inside of him again, not wasting any time as he thrusts away, not wanting to give Mark anytime to breathe or change his mind. It’s rough. It’s animalistic but so fucking good. 

The claws scratching lightly add to the pleasure. The way he has him caged in, possessively holding him and making him take. Mark loves it. The way he’s trying to devour him with each kiss, making him dizzy and moaning for more. Craving it as one orgasm becomes multiple. Like he’s in a daze, unable to feel anything but pleasure. But Jaebum’s body around him. His cock going in and out of him. Filling him up with his seed. Mouths always finding the other. Mark’s hands clinging to those broad shoulders. Jaebum’s chest rumbling with feline noises. Slick and cum oozing out with each thrust as cum dried between their bodies. 

They’re unable to stop like they’re both in heat and rut. They can’t help it. Both needing each other. Over and over,

“Mate…” Jaebum growls it near Mark’s ear.

More words coming out as Jaebum keeps Mark close. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out in return, always answering him. 

Nails digging down Jaebum’s back when a certain thrust sends intense pleasure through him. Making his back arch, making him whine needily back.

“My omega.”

He keeps looking at Mark, his expression full of bliss and in a daze from how good Mark feels around him. How addicted he is and feels intoxicated surrounded by his warmth and scent. Those eyes so feral and yet Mark has him wrapped around his finger. Getting lost in his body and touch as he moans out Mark’s name and starts cumming again.

He lifts himself up, claws digging into Mark’s hips as he slams in while cumming. Making Mark take every last drop, hips unable to stop as he releases inside him. All while Jaebum can’t look away from the beautiful human below him. Listening to him moan at being filled. Those bright blue eyes staring back at him. Hands reaching out to touch. Sliding on his tattooed arms as he calls out for him,

“Jae...Jae-L-love you, I love you--”

Mark cuts off as he’s cumming himself. Body convulsing once more as another orgasm tears through him and Jaebum still doesn’t stop. He needs more. Will always need Mark. 

“W-wait, Bummie...wait-mmh!”

Jaebum leans down, capturing Mark’s lips once more in a bruising kiss. His hips still moving but slowly now. Grinding and driving Mark crazy. The head of Jaebum’s cock pushing against his cervix constantly, making his thighs shake and loud moans to come forth. 

“Nnn Bummie...no...too much...sensitive-please...fu…”

Saliva trails down his chin, mouth parted open and eyes blown with arousal. He looks so fucked out. Hair a mess too with leaves in it but still so breathtaking. His beautiful mate. His baby-”

“Love…” Jaebum gets out and Mark’s eyes go right to him.

Where he can already see how much that one word affects him. How he looks ready to cry all over again as his breath hitches and moans are torn out of him.

“Baby,” Jaebum says next as he feels so many emotions himself.

Where he can feel all the love and devotion for him. All the thoughts...feelings...emotions this omega brought him…

“Jaebeom-” Mark gets out as tears are ready to fall.

Hands reach out, wanting Jaebum close again and he can’t resist. Mark’s body completely covered by Jaebum from the top view as you can only take in Jaebum’s broad shoulders and back. See those muscles rippling as Jaebum continues to grind inside Mark. Slow strong thrusts that make Mark wetter. Squishes the cum and slick further inside as the two kiss. Mark is crying again, arms now wrapping around his back to latch on as Jaebum kisses slowly too. He’s making love to Mark now. Not so much animalistic and wild, but more ‘human’. It’s still so passionate though as their tongues swirl together. As Jaebum let's Mark know how he feels as he holds him back. Wrapping arms underneath Mark to hold him close. Trapping Mark’s cock between their bodies, the sweet friction building up Mark’s pleasure. He’s gonna cum again. And he does.

Breathing out shakily against Jaebum’s lips as eyelashes flutter and his tight heat contracts around the alpha. The alpha releases a loud grunt, unable to resist the urge to cum himself as it’s torn from him. His hips stilling as he’s right against Mark’s cervix and releasing more of his seed inside. 

It should be embarrassing with how much cum keeps oozing out of him. How messy it’s gotten but Mark likes it. He feels marked by the alpha. Enjoys knowing how he can please his alpha so good. But man is Jaebum not stopping.

“Alpha...no…” Mark whines.

He’s becoming exhausted, body aching from overstimulation as Jaebum leans back and pulls Mark with him. Mark now straddles Jaebum. Knees resting on the dirt as Jaebum sits back and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist where his hips start moving again. Rolling up perfectly into Mark that sends little gasps and noises out.

“Fuck...Bummie...I can’t…”

His nails dig into the front of Jaebum’s chest as he finds his own hips moving. Bouncing back onto Jaebum’s cock. He still can’t stop either. Not wanting this moment to ever end.

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out, that intense gaze on him still.

So strong. So heated. So wild. Passionate. 

Hands are moving, mapping out his body, making him go crazy as he continues bouncing on Jaebum’s cock. His touch firm yet gentle. Marking him. Claiming him. 

“Baby,” he whines, eyes so full of love. 

Jaebum is the one crying now, sucking in air as he tries to hold back to sob. It goes right to Mark’s heart, making him pull Jaebum’s hands up to his face where Mark can feel them tremble. Can feel how Jaebum holds him like the most precious thing in the world. Giving him such a look that melts Mark completely,

“I love you...I love you...”

Mark cries right along with him. Leaning in closer, both meeting halfway as they nuzzle against each other. Just breathing the other in. Feeling each other’s love. Knowing the other is there. That they’re not alone anymore. They’re together. Everything will be ok. 

“I love you, Bummie,” Mark tells him right back, their foreheads resting against each other.

Jaebum lets out another whine, eyes holding so much pain. Remembering everything. Thinking of what Mark must’ve gone through all alone. Wondering how Mark could still love him so much after all this time. So thankful that Mark was ok. That Mark was back with him again. He’ll never let go again. Never ever--

“I’m sorry, Mark...I’m so sorr-”

Mark cuts him off with a kiss. Not wanting him to apologize for any of this. It wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t have known. He couldn’t have prepared for something like that. They were still just teenagers. They were still so young. 

But the fact that he’s apologizing showed his Jaebum was back. The fact that he's crying tells him how much he still cares about him. About the pack. That he remembers fully. That he’s back to himself. His Bummie is back.

That thought alone, that feeling oh it grows. The bond between them. The connection. It’s so strong now and growing stronger. The love and warmth felt coursing through their bodies. Sending them both over the edge as they clung to each other. Both still moving to ride out the feeling. Both still kissing as they make out slowly. Not stopping until the feeling settles inside. Wraps around their hearts like a barrier and beats strongly. Already beginning the process of healing. Of grounding the other. Noses brushing, smiles forming. 

Some things might’ve changed. Some things might still need answers. Might need time to get used to. They may not be fully complete without the rest of the pack but their love never wavered. And it never will…

Mark stands there watching Jaebum putting on some spare clothes that they surprisingly found among the wreckage of the home. No words had been said since coming back here. Mark wanted to give Jaebum time and space to assess the damage. Jaebum’s expression had been unreadable for the most part but he could see it in his eyes. Could tell it pained him greatly but was trying to remain strong. To remain calm. And now as he looks at him shirtless after putting on his pants, he notices a tattoo that’s never been there before. On his lower back near his side. A bunch of coded numbers. 

Mark’s body moves on it’s own, hand reaching out and right when Jaebum is getting ready to put on the shirt, he stills as he feels fingers ghost over the tattoo.

“Ah, that's right, you can see now. That’s gonna take some getting used to as well.”

“What does it mean?” Mark asks curiously.

“Not exactly sure. It’s something they branded on me when they took me in,” Jaebum replies before putting on his shirt and turning to face Mark.

“The others have them too.” 

Mark’s eyes go wide, “She was right. You do know where they are.” 

Jaebum nods, “I do.”

“Good. We should head out right away.”

The two perk up, turning to look and finding Suga standing there with a smirk...


	8. Chapter 8

“Hyung!” Mark lets out as he goes over to him and pulls him into a hug.

Jaebum’s eyes are still on Suga that when the two pull back from a hug, Suga meets his gaze. 

“Good to see you too, kid. I almost mistook you for your father.” 

Jaebum’s expression is raw at that as he nods slowly in greeting. Suga can tell Jaebum has been through a lot. That he has a lot going through his mind now. Probably trying to still get used to being himself again as well. These past two years have really taken a toll on everyone.

“Jade finally let you in,” Mark lets out as Suga returns his attention back to him. 

“Is that her name? She was very sassy and kept her face hidden behind a mask but I swear she reminded me of Jinyoung.”

“She’s Jinyoung’s mother...or was before she died,” Mark states.

“You know it’s rude to talk about people when they’re not around, right?”

Suga jumped as Jade was literally right behind him.

“Yah! You can’t be doing that!”

Jade snickers away in amusement, “Why not? You always have this grumpy look on your face. You need to lighten up.”

“First of all, you’re the reason I couldn’t go to Mark so of course I’ve been filled with worry. Secondly, you kept me going in circles for hours before leading me here when I know good and well that trail doesn’t take that long to get to here.”

Even with her mask on, you can tell Jade is smirking underneath and eyes full of mischief. 

“Maybe I wanted to have some fun.”

She then looks to Mark who is starting to blush as he realizes she knew what they were doing and that duh, she’s part of the forest and probably seen part of it. Oh god! But she was kind enough to keep her brother away so he didn’t witness any part of it. 

“Do we have a way to Mokpo-si?” Jaebum suddenly asks.

It turns the light conversation back into a serious one as Suga perks up at that,

“We have ways, yes. I’m assuming this is where the others are?” 

“My brother is there.”

“Then we’ll start there first,” Mark agrees.

“You guys must be careful. Those facilities are no joke,” Jade speaks up.

Suga gets the vibe that Jade knows this from experience which just confirms more about the numbered brands and pack symbol. She was part of the experiments Dr. Lockhart performed. 

“Can you not come with?” Mark asks and Jade shakes her head.

“I’m tied to the forest. But do not worry, I shall be here for your guys’ return as I can already tell Jaebeom is thinking of rebuilding his pack and home here.”

She says the last part as she looks toward Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t say anything as the two think he’s just still getting used to himself. But Jade can already tell how changed he is. How feral. How matured. She can get into some of his thoughts and it’s currently about tearing apart the ones who did this to them. Who tore the pack apart. Jaebum is planning. Going over what he remembers in the facility he was in. The map of the others he had seen. This alpha was a mad beast ready to be unleashed but Mark was keeping him grounded. Mark’s simple touch of holding Jaebum’s hand doing much more than he knows. 

“Your father felt the same way, boy,” Jade tells him and this seems to get a reaction out of him.

Those eyes meeting his that Jade swears she’s looking right at Vector from all those years ago. 

Like history was repeating itself yet different at the same time…

“Come, I will see you guys off as I know you don’t want to waste anymore time,” Jade says as she has to do something to not get pulled back in time.

Back to those memories of her life…

Suga’s vehicle is outside where Mark and Jaebum are already hopping in but Suga hangs back a bit. Stopping with Jade behind him,

“Tell me, how did the black dragon change his ways? You followed a leader who slaughtered so many without second thought. Regardless if they were innocent or not. A mad machine--”

“Was a human.”

Suga stops at hearing that before turning to glance at her,

“Like Dr. Lockhart?” 

“No.”

Jade wouldn’t give more but it's like she spoke the answer he already should know. But who then?

“You can trust them, you know? My pack, you can trust them...and Jhope...he’s been trying to protect you...always keeping watch wherever you go-”

“If you’re trying to give me love advice, I don’t need it. It was never love to start with.”

Suga leaves it at that as he heads toward his vehicle now. Jade remains silent as she watches the vehicle start up before reversing to head down the trail. Jade doesn’t have to move to have the forest give way for the vehicle and lead them to the outside. Remaining in this spot as she can’t help but recall one of her last memories. Of standing here in this very yard watching Jinyoung play with Jaebum and Youngjae. Vector chasing them about playfully and the squealing of their laughter loud. And when she turns to look at the porch, it’s like the house had never been damaged and Vivian was coming out with some drinks and snacks. Such a bright and happy memory. One that gave her hope of the future from way back in her past. 

“So that day I foresaw this...it actually ended up being one of my last days alive…”

‘Where are you Vivian? Why did you never come back home? Are you out searching for Vector now? Are you trying to save him once again? Or did they take you too? Finding out that you never ‘died’...’

They don’t get far though. The moment they go down the main road, Suga sighs as he sees a familiar vehicle behind them. 

“What is it?” Mark asks as he leans forward from the backseat.

“Oh just some bullshit that’s about to happen.”

“Do I need to take care of them?” Jaebum brings up as he’s already pulling Mark closer protectively.

“But it’s Taehyung right?” Mark turns to look through the back glass.

“There might’ve been some rising tension between us while you were in the forest with Jaebum.”

“Rising tension? Hyung, what did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything. They’re the ones who kept things from us. Some very vital and dangerous things from us might I add.”

“So I should kill them-” Jaebum starts when Mark pushes Jaebum back into his seat properly.

“No, no killing. They lead hyung and me to you. They’re allies-”

“They knew, Mark. They knew this would happen. That the others would be taken. About Jade being there. About Jaebum coming back-”

“Excuse me?!” Mark lets out as he’s growing upset.

Jaebum growls as he doesn’t like how Mark is getting upset.

“Oh they’re dead meat now-”

“Down Bummie,” Mark is quick to add and Jaebum sulks in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest before Mark turns his attention back to Suga.

“Why would they lead us on all those false leads then? To do their bidding? They seem more than capable of doing that themselves.”

“I know,” Suga replies as turns off the main road to find a secluded spot to stop.

“I feel like it was a test. To train us. Get us ready for what's to come. To keep us on our toes and away from trying to dive head first into it...We got involved in something we shouldn’t have. Something Jaebum doesn’t even know about that if I had known, I would’ve taken our chances with the hunters...I never would’ve stopped in Goyang.”

“Hyung you’re not making sense. What are you talking about?” Mark is confused as Jaebum’s expression demands answers.

Suga finally comes to a stop, putting the vehicle in park before sighing. He hangs his head down low for a second,

“Those men that took the others, they’re the same men that ran experiments on hybrids...the same ones who funded Dr. Lockhart’s experiments that your father was involved in.”

Jaebum and Mark’s eyes go wide in shock right before there’s a pull on the passenger door’s handle and someone’s hopping in.

“Start driving. I’ll tell you where to go.”

Mark takes in Jhope giving Suga directions. Suga follows, putting the car back in drive and pulling off to head back onto the main highway.

“You lied,” Mark started but Jhope’s expression makes him stop from continuing.

“The answers you want will be given. You just have to come back to headquarters where Namjoon will tell you everything-” Jhope states but stops as Jaebum lunches for him.

“Hey!” Suga shouts as he swerves the car trying to stop Jaebum.

“Bummie, no!” Mark lets out at the same time as he tries to get in between.

Claws wrap around Jhope’s throat but Mark manages to get Jaebum to stop by straddling his waist and cupping his face,

“Jaebum, let him go,” Mark demands softly.

Jaebum can see in Mark’s expression that he’s a bit scared. His eyes pleading for him to stop. His touch trying to calm him. Ground him. 

“Bummie,”

Jaebum grumbles under his breath but he lets Jhope go, who was seconds from going to desperate measures and to attack back if need be. Thankfully no damage was done and Jhope slumps in his seat taking deep breaths as Suga rights the vehicle back on the road properly and curses out loud. 

Jaebum had moved so fast. Ready to kill in seconds that neither could react to until it was already happening. Mere seconds before Jaebum could’ve killed Jhope if it wasn’t for Mark. 

“Look at me, Jaebum please,” Mark says with urgency and Jaebum does.

He looks away from the two up front and focuses on his mate,

“It’s ok,” Mark tells him.

“It’s not ok. I don’t trust them…” 

“Trust me then,” Mark says with a small smile.

Mark caresses Jaebum’s cheek as Jaebum calms down with his touch,

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jaebum replies after a moment and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist to hold him close.

Jaebum rests his cheek against Mark’s chest as a light purr comes forth when he starts to hear his steady heartbeat. 

“I’d never hurt you, baby. Never ever,” Jaebum adds as he nuzzles close.

Mark’s fingers run through the alpha’s hair and massages the back of his nape,

“Shh, I know.”

Suga and Jhope share a look that has Suga realize things aren’t back to normal. That in fact, things might never ever return to how they used to be.

He ends up looking away after seeing he’s been staring too long and needs to focus on the road. Heading back to headquarters would be a better option right now. Especially if they have information that can be useful to them. And maybe see how in control Jaebum actually is. It might not be a good idea to head to enemy territory if Jaebum might turn against them as well.

Fingers brush against his leg that have him reacting. His own hand dropping down to place over Jhope’s. The ride is silent except for the purring growing louder as Mark and Jaebum snuggle…

Arriving in Seoul, Jaebum takes in a giant building in the heart of the city as he gets out of the vehicle. Persona Corp. is what’s labeled on the outside as they get closer. Entering through the big double doors after Taehyung does his key card, there’s people moving about. The woman at the desk greets them with a polite bow as they pass by.

“What is this building supposed to be pretending to be?” Jaebum asks as they head for the elevators.

“Government funded building on human functions, chemistry, biology, mental illnesses, disabilities, etc. We take in the ‘special’ humans that are in fact, hybrids or superhuman and figure out what they are. We not only help them but also train them on how to adapt to the world’s environment. How one can be able to live out on their own and function properly with control. As well as hire others to be on our team to continue what we do. To go out there on the battlefield and find others like them and bring them in. Or help in taking down those that are past help and too feral. We also have teams to help take down hunters who have gone against code and to stop them from taking out any more innocent hybrids or humans. All in all, we want humans and hybrids to coexist. To create a world where everyone is equal and peace is among us. To undo the hate against hybrids and those different. To teach future generations and correct what past generations have done,” Taehyung says.

“We may have some things as pretend to the outside world, but what goes on here is very much real and true,” Jhope adds.

The doors to the elevator open and they step inside. Taehyung pushes the button to go up to the top floor and the doors soon close.

“So the people you sent us after,” Suga brings up as he takes his attention away from Mark and Jaebum in the corner to look at the other two.

“They needed to be taken down regardless and it was very good practice for you two. It kept your minds sharp, bodies in shape and constantly on the move,” Jhope replies.

“They were looking for them,” Jaebum states as he wraps arms around Mark from behind and rests his head onto Mark’s shoulder.

“Not for Suga, but Mark,” Taehyung answers.

“They knew a human was there during the ambush and planned to take him in but thanks to you, the pack and our interference, we were able to get Mark away before they could take him, much less I.D. him of who he might be.”

Mark instantly reaches for Jaebum’s hand placed over his middle and intertwines their fingers. Jaebum tries to soothe him by pressing soft kisses against his collar while trying to remain calm himself.

“Just to be safe, when we sent Mark out, we had him change up his looks every time. Plus, those men think Mark is still blind. They don’t know he can see now,” Jhope adds once more.

“Now I know you guys hold some distrust in us, which is completely understandable. We kept things from you and kept you on a need to know basis from the start but it was for good reason. Until Suga told me how much he knew, we had no idea Vector gave you such information we’ve kept secret for years.”

A small laugh is heard and the others turn to look at Suga with his hands in his pockets and in a laid back stance. A small smile showed as his eyes shined with unreadable emotion,

“Gotta love how he played me at my own words.”

Vector did the same thing he had done back when they first met. Back when Suga had entrusted Vector with his loved ones, Vector did the same thing. Wanting Suga to watch over the boys as the chance of coming back was slim. Where he told him something personal that would lead Suga to follow his gut. Would get Suga to trust him more by being more open and vulnerable. That bastard…

“Hyung,” Mark calls out with emotion but Suga shakes his head before looking up at them with a serious expression,

“I made a promise that I’m going to keep. It’s the reason I trusted you guys in the first place despite my gut feeling. It’s the reason I willingly pulled over even after I found out more and the truth you’ve been keeping from us. So let’s get this over with, shall we? Our pack is still out there. After this is all said and done, we can go our separate ways.”

Jaebum feels pride well up in his chest from how Suga still declares he’s pack. That he’s all for the pack and nothing else. Still after two years. Still after things are coming to light.

Jhope looks a bit hurt at this that Mark and Jaebum start to think something is going on between him and Suga but don’t press anything about it. Instead, Taehyung nods and the doors soon open before he’s leading them out into a big open area that spreads out to many different hallways.

“Do you guys plan on living back in the forest once you get everyone together? Not much left-” Taehyung tries to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

“We can always rebuild. You can take down a building but you can’t destroy what you call home. Besides, my father would call it a nice bonding exercise,” Jaebum cuts in. 

Taehyung and Jhope can’t help but smile at the end of Jaebum’s sentence. He was right. And they can’t help but think of how Jaebum’s reply told them how similar and yet different he was from his father. How his stance and aura was just as powerful but could surpass Vector one day. How Vivian was mixed in from his temper and looks. But his words were his own. His thoughts, feelings...those were all Lim Jaebeom with only influences from Vivian and Vector’s upbringing.

They turn down a few corners before stopping in front of a closed door with body guards, Jhope nods to the guards to step to the side. And soon the door is being opened and they’re entering. Before them is a desk with a big chair sitting behind it as the person is currently looking at the window with the chair turned away from them.

“We’re wasting time here, Namjoon,” Suga is the first one to speak as soon as the door closes behind them.

The sound of the chair squeaks as the male in the chair turns around to face them. He has one leg over his other and hands together with a very serious look on his face,

“It’s the exact opposite, Suga. Time is on our hands this go around.”

Slicked back silver hair and dark eyes add to this person’s handsomeness. You can tell he’s a leader and a very strong one at that from his aura and stature alone as he gets up from his chair to come in front of the desk. He’s around the same age as Vector and has been through a lot as he has a wise air about him too. 

Propping himself up against the desk, he nods in greeting,

“I’ve been waiting for the day to finally meet you,” Namjoon says it while looking right at Jaebum.

“Afraid I can’t say the same for you.”

“Noted. Our pack had vowed to keep many things a secret before parting ways all those years ago so it doesn’t surprise me that you know nothing about me. Vector did a lot in wanting to keep his family safe and ensuring Vivian could have a safe pregnancy. Not many knew Vivian was pregnant at the time and he had hoped it would stay that way. And it did, for many years before...well obviously you know what went down.”

“If you were a so-called pack then why didn’t you tell him? Try to find him so you could warn him! You guys knew what was coming! You could’ve stopped it from happening!” 

Jaebum is upset. Wanting nothing more than to tear this alpha apart in front of him but Mark has a firm hold on his hand. Is keeping him grounded as their fingers are intertwined. His thumb trying to soothe him as he strokes across the back of his hand softly.

“It wouldn’t have stopped them. If it didn’t happen that day, it would’ve happened on another. They never would’ve stopped looking for your father and once word got out about him having children, you would’ve been targets till your dying days. And I may have known, but it was only recently. For when Jade told me it was through a letter addressed to me only a day before the attack. A letter she wrote before her passing about her premonition of that day to come. I had to calculate things correctly. I couldn’t make any mistakes and as much as I wanted to stop it, I couldn’t. Jade knew I would’ve tried. That the others in our pack would’ve tried so she sent it so I only had the option to do the one thing she asked for.”

“Which was?” Suga wanted to know.

Namjoon looks to Mark, “To protect the blind human boy at all costs. The one named Mark. The human in a pack full of hybrids. The one destined for great things.”

Mark recalls Jade telling him the last part and perks up at that. Jaebum on the other hand is still hesitant to believe. Namjoon could just be someone who got a hold of the letter. Who could be coming up with lies to bring them into false security but it did make sense. His father’s words that night when he spoke about Jade. It made him want to believe but…

“They have the same symbol,” Suga points out and Jaebum reacts to that.

“Symbol?” 

“Like Jade, she has the same symbol that’s on your father’s back. Along with coded numbers.”

Jaebum looks from Suga to Namjoon to confirm. Namjoon doesn’t hesitate to start unbuttoning his shirt after slipping off his suit jacket. His tie is loosened and soon Namjoon is slipping off the right sleeve over his shoulder to show them. There it was, the same symbol Jaebum remembers seeing since he was a little boy.

“This symbol signifies my loyalty to the pack. In Vector being my leader. I was his right hand man and beside him the longest before he parted ways and left with Vivian. I may not know the years you know but I do know parts you don’t know. Things about your father you never imagined. Little white lies your parents told to the truth that I know.”

Jaebum frowns, “My parents never lied to me.”

“Tell me, Jaebum. When they talked about their parents, how come you never once saw them? Not in person. Not a picture. Not even hearing their voice. Just stories. Just something they’ve told you and Youngjae.”

Jaebum goes to retort but finds Namjoon has a point. The words die in his throat as when he really thinks about it, he’s right. He would hear all sorts of stories about his family but never once saw them or pictures. He never questioned it either. He had so much to learn growing up as a kid. Adapting to human ways. Trying to learn about himself. Finding a friend and being put in school. It just became normal to hear stories about them to the point he figured they probably all passed. But why was there no photos? Why did they never go to see their graves if they supposedly lived here for generations…

Namjoon can tell on Jaebum’s face that it’s sinking in. That he’s getting through to him and that’s when he says it. He says something that leads to more questions but makes so much sense at the same time.

“That’s because one side didn’t have ‘parents’ and the others think their child has long since been dead. Because one used to be human. One used to work for Dr. Lockhart as his assistant. One had gotten close to a certain black panther before she died…”

“Your mother used to be human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when it gets to the point when even as I write, I hate it. It's been really bad lately but I'm trying to keep going. Until next time...


End file.
